Stars above the Ocean
by didine22
Summary: "Quand la nuit tombe sur la mer, les hommes observent les étoiles tout en pensant à leur rêve." Une jeune fille se retrouve amnésique après une terrible tempête. Qui est- elle ? Elle n'en sait rien. La seule chose dont elle est certaine, c'est qu'elle doit retrouver un certain S. Rayleigh. Ace/OC
1. ARC I Chap 1 : Naufrage

_Voici ma première fanfic sur One Piece que j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne, même si je n'ai écrit que des fanfics sur Stargate. J'ai voulu changer un peu de thème et donc, voilà, elle est publiée ! Elle est en cours d'écriture et ne sera pas prête de se terminer. ;-)  
_

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, sauf quelques personnages qui sont de mon cru.  
_

_Note sur l'histoire : Elle sera sous plusieurs ARC plus ou moins longs. Ce premier chapitre est donc le premier de l'ARC ALABASTA. Il y aura des pairings mais je ne sais pas encore lesquels ; peut- être Ace x Oc, Marco x OC. Il y aura l'apparition des Onzes Supernovae ainsi que d'autres personnages de M. Oda. ^^  
_

_Rating: T puis M, pour certains chapitres.  
_

_J'accepte tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais (mais dans la limite de l'acceptable). Cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de corriger les fautes malgré des relectures. _

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Didine22._

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**ALABASTA **

**xx**

**Chapitre 1 : Naufrage**

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Le mât s'est brisé ! Que devons- nous faire, capitaine ?, cria un marin désespéré et dépassé par les événements qui leur arrivaient.

- Essayez de rattacher solidement le mât avec des plaques de métal pour renforcer le bois. Nous devons garder un poste d'observation. Faites- le au plus vite, sergent ! Et vous là- bas, allez vérifier que notre prisonnière est toujours là ! », ordonna le capitaine d'un gros bateau vert aux voiles blanches avec un symbole bleu imprimé dessus.

Un jeune officier acquiesça à l'ordre de son supérieur. Il alla ensuite sous le pont afin de rejoindre la cabine en question.

Ce navire voguait sur une mer déchaînée pendant une violente tempête. Les marins faisaient tout leur possible, afin de mieux traverser les flots qui faisaient tanguées de plus en plus le bateau sous la houle enragée. Le capitaine devait remettre un important colis à ses supérieurs de toute urgence, car cela avait une priorité absolue pour eux.

A bord de ce bateau, à l'intérieur du navire, il y avait une jeune fille qui avait été attachée et enfermée dans une cabine, sous cale. Elle essaya de se libérer de ses liens mais n'y arrivait pas. Ignorante de ce qui se passait sur le pont, elle prit peur en sentant tout à coup, le navire tanguée brutalement d'un côté. Apeurée et malade, la jeune fille resta bâillonnée dans un coin de la cabine, essayant de supporter le voyage le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

L'officier ouvrit alors la porte de la cabine où la jeune fille était encore attachée. Elle demanda au jeune homme ce qui se passait mais il ne lui répondit rien. Il retourna juste après à son poste afin d'aider les autres à faire face à la tempête.

Les heures passèrent et la tempête ne se calma pas au contraire, elle redoubla de puissance. Les vagues devenaient immenses et l'équipage était de plus en plus dépassé par les événements. Il y avait de nombreux dégâts à déplorer comme les deux mâts brisés, une coque partiellement fissurée et plusieurs marins furent blessés ou même emportés par les flots.

Le capitaine du navire, n'arrivant plus à distinguer l'horizon avec sa longue- vue, heurta le bateau contre un rocher qui était au milieu de la houle. S'il l'avait vu plus tôt, il aurait pu dévier l'obstacle à temps. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas le cas à cause de la tempête. Le bois se brisa en mille morceaux à l'endroit où le rocher s'était enfoncé dans la coque. L'équipage, sous le choc de l'impact contre le rocher, se firent projetés à terre.

Au même moment, la prisonnière vit alors avec effroi de l'eau de mer montée venant des cales, par le biais de la porte de la cabine où elle était retenue. Voyant l'urgence de s'enfuir de là, elle essaya de desserrer ses liens. Par chance, elle réussit à libérer ses jambes et ses mains, des cordes qui lui serrèrent horriblement, au bout de quelques minutes de combat. Le bateau se pencha davantage de côté et elle dut se tenir aux murs pour ne pas tomber en arrière ou contre les meubles. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec plusieurs coups de pied. Elle sortit la tête prudemment de la cabine, regarda à droite et à gauche et personne n'était en vue. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le pont pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Malgré que la tempête fasse bouger beaucoup le bateau, qui coulait à petit feu à cause du trou dans la coque.

Tout à coup, la brèche dans la cale s'agrandit davantage. Cela provoquait la déchirure complète du navire, en deux morceaux. La jeune fille vit avec effroi, comment les marins vêtus de blancs se faisaient engloutir par les vagues qui s'abattaient sur le pont. Le bateau coula alors en quelques minutes.

Le navire sombra soudainement au fond des abîmes, laissant sur l'eau déchaînée, que quelques objets du naufrage comme des planches de bois ou des morceaux de voile déchirées. Aucuns marins n'avaient survécu ils avaient été engloutis par les vagues. Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait réussi à survivre à la destruction du bateau, en sautant du navire à temps.

La jeune fille, qui était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et qui avait de beaux longs cheveux blonds, la fit ressembler à une nymphe qui nageait dans la mer déchaînée. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle remontait à la surface pour prendre de l'air, la tempête la faisait engloutir vers le fond. Elle se battait contre les vagues et les courants forts pour rester à la surface de l'eau.

Après un long moment à se débattre contre les vagues, la jeune fille n'avait plus la force pour lutter contre les éléments déchaînés. Elle essaya de trouver une solution pour se sortir de cet enfer océanique. Mais, rien ne lui venait en tête. Elle n'aimait pas abandonner si vite. Son corps meurtri et épuisé, ne pouvait plus la tenir hors de l'eau. Affaiblie, la jeune fille décidait de mourir, puisqu'elle ne voyait plus aucunes issues pour s'en sortir. Elle se laissa donc aller au gré des courants.

La jeune fille coula alors à pic, dans les profondeurs et la noirceur des abysses. Son air commençait à disparaître. Elle sentit juste après l'eau salée pénétrer dans ses poumons ce qui la fit se noyer rapidement. Une mort où elle ne ressentait presque aucunes douleurs. Son corps inanimé ne cessa de couler vers le fond avant de toucher des rochers.

Soudain, une chose étrange se produisit : une lumière bizarre provenant d'un regard tapit dans l'ombre, jaillit des abîmes. Cette chose semblait faire revivre le corps de la jeune fille décédée. Le monstre la fit remonter vers la surface de la mer.

Comme par un miracle, la tempête qui était l'origine de la tragédie, n'était plus. La mer fut redevenue calme et sereine comme elle l'avait été pendant un jour ensoleillé. Le corps complètement épuisé de la jeune fille flotta sur une planche de bois, et cela, durant de nombreux jours, en plein soleil.

La rescapée était tombée dans l'inconscience elle ne fit pas attention où le courant l'emportait. Le soleil lui brûlait énormément la peau. Etant donné qu'elle était dans l'inconscience, la douleur ne la faisait pas souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle revint à elle. Quand elle fut consciente, elle constata que la mer s'étendait à perte de vue, sans la moindre trace d'un bateau ou d'une île.

Tout à coup, la survivante vit quelque chose s'approcher de sa position. Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Reconnaissant un bateau, elle prit ses dernières forces afin de les appeler au secours. Sa voix était si sèche et basse, elle n'était pas certaine qu'on l'ait entendu. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, il y avait une étrange ombre qui volait autour d'elle et qui semblait indiquer sa position.

Le bateau se dirigea vers elle. Mais au moment où des hommes la montèrent à bord, elle s'évanouit. Pendant son inconscience, la jeune fille fit un étrange songe qui lui semblait très réel :

''_Elle était en train de couler et de se noyer elle mourrait quelques instants plus tard. Son corps inanimé allait toucher le fond marin. Tout à coup, une gigantesque forme noire avec d'énormes yeux rouges sortit des ténèbres pour se mettre devant le corps de la jeune fille. La créature la regardait couler et semblait lui dire quelque chose dans une langue mystérieuse._

_« Le monde des humains a encore besoin de tes lumières, petite créature fragile. Nous te rendons ta vie, pour que tu puisses accomplir ta destinée. Préserve le cadeau que nous te faisons et protège le monde de la destruction à venir. »_

_C'est à ce moment- là, que la créature sous- marine illuminait les abysses pour faire revivre et remonter l'humaine à la surface de l'eau.''_

Les personnes qui l'avait trouvé, constatèrent que la jeune fille était très déshydratée et en piteuse état. Elle avait de nombreuses brûlures ainsi que quelques plaies ouvertes par trop graves. Ils l'emmenèrent d'urgence à l'infirmerie où le médecin de bord lui prodiguait les premiers soins sur les blessures les plus graves.

Par chance, le médecin du navire réussit à injecter des antibiotiques afin de diminuer sa température ainsi que nettoyer les brûlures pour ne pas risquer d'infection. On laissa, une fois que les soins étaient terminés, la jeune fille récupérée et se reposée.


	2. ARC I Chap 2 : Amnésie

_Voici le chapitre 2 intitulé "Amnésie"._

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, sauf quelques personnages comme "Lya".  
_

_Rating: T puis M, pour certains chapitres. Je préviendrais encore lesquels seront du M.  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

_- **Maya D. Hancock:** Merci pour ta review. Oui en effet, ce que la jeune fille a vécu est horrible. Mais elle a réussi à survivre. Et pour la raison de sa capture par ses hommes, elle sera donnée ultérieurement.  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre qui a eu un vif succès : plus de **65 vus** pour un premier chapitre ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que, ce qu'on écrit plaît. _

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**ALABASTA **

**xx**

**Chapitre 2 : Amnésie**

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que la miraculée ne se réveille. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux et un flot de lumière la submergea, ce qui la fit cligner pour se protéger de la lumière trop claire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre, au fond d'un lit moelleux.

En essayant de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivée, elle sentit son corps douleur. En examinant du regard son corps, elle découvrit qu'il était recouvert de bandages aux bras et sur le haut du corps. Elle s'aperçut également que quelqu'un l'avait changé dans son inconscience.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit un homme entra, lui apportant un plateau avec de la nourriture. Mais quand il remarquait que la blessée fut éveillée et qui l'observait sagement, il appela quelqu'un puis posa le plateau- repas sur une table. L'homme ressortit précipitamment de la chambre sous le regard attentif de la rescapée. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota afin de comprendre où elle était.

Quelques minutes après, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus ciel et vêtue d'une ravissante longue robe, entra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La blessée vit que la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. Par prudence, elle recula et tira sa couverture vers elle, comme pour se protéger. La femme dit sur un ton le plus rassurant possible :

« N'ayez crainte, jeune fille. Nous vous avons rien fait de préjudiciables. Le médecin de bord vous a soigné vos blessures. Oh ! Je me nomme Vivi Néfertari, princesse héritière d'Alabasta. On vous a trouvé, à moitié morte, flottante sur l'eau. Puis- je connaître votre nom ?

- Je… je me nomme… euh… Désolée, mais… je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Oh… Racontez- moi ce qui vous est arrivée alors, car pour vous mettre dans cet état, vous avez dû affronter d'éprouvantes épreuves.

- Je… je me souviens d'une terrible tempête sur cette mer, et… d'un bateau qui a sombré. Je crois que j'ai été… capturée ou… emprisonnée à son bord. Mais j'ignore, pour quelles raisons les hommes du navire l'ont fait. Ensuite, quand le bateau avait sombré, je coulais je n'arrivais plus à me tenir hors de l'eau à cause de la force des vagues. Après, c'est le trou noir. Sauf quand j'ai repris connaissance, à certains moments comme lorsque je vous ai vu.

- Oui, c'est exact ce navire est le mien. Un de mes amis vous a aperçu au loin et nous sommes venus vous repêché vous étiez gravement blessée. Bien, à présent vous devez vous reposer et reprendre des forces. Avant que j'oublie, étant donner que vous avez perdu votre identité, on vous appellera… Lya. Ah ! Encore une chose ! … Je vous ai apporté une de mes robes, puisque la vôtre est complètement déchirée. Si vous vous sentez prête à vous levez, mon précepteur souhaiterai vous rencontrerez.

- Oui, bien sûr princesse. », répondit Lya avec un grand sourire.

Lya s'assit faiblement sur le bord du lit et enfila la robe de la princesse. Elle mangea encore le plateau- repas avant de se lever complètement. Quand elle fut debout, Lya se regarda dans un miroir accrochée en face du lit. La robe fut longue et blanche fait d'un tissu léger, avec des bretelles rouges et un corset rouge également. Il y avait de fines bandes roses qui descendaient des hanches jusqu'aux pans de la robe. Lya avait un seul objet sur elle, un étrange collier qui éveilla la curiosité de la princesse Vivi. Le collier avait une étrange forme et la pierre bleue au milieu semblait être comme de l'eau liquide.

Une fois prête, Lya suivit la princesse sur le pont du navire où l'équipage s'affairait à exécuter les tâches qu'on leur avait confié. Lya réalisa que le bateau de la princesse était magnifique. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de gardes qui surveillèrent la mer tout autour du navire.

Soudain, un grand homme à la peau très pâle s'approcha des deux femmes. Lya vit qu'il était plus âgé que la princesse il portait une longue ''robe'' blanche avec des étoiles noires à 4 branches en guise de motifs, et portait également un bandeau similaire à son haut. Il informa la princesse que le bateau arriverait bientôt à Alabasta, dans la ville portuaire de Nanohana. La princesse remercia l'homme, puis il se retira. Elle décida ensuite de faire visiter le bateau à Lya.

En revenant sur le pont, après la visite, Vivi appela 3 hommes pour les présenter à la rescapée. Il y avait les deux gardes personnels de la princesse ainsi que son précepteur. Les deux gardes descendirent du pont supérieur alors que le précepteur sortit des soutes. Lya reconnut un des gardes avec la peau claire qui leur avait parlé, avant –il se nommait Pell-. L'autre garde était un grand homme bronzé avec des cheveux noirs courts qui portait un kimono, lui s'appelait Chaka. Et finalement, le grand homme plus âgé que les gardes, était un drôle de type puisqu'il faisait tout le temps des exercices avec sa voix et avait en guise de cheveux, des bigoudis il s'appelait Igaram.

Lya regarda timidement les 3 hommes devant elle, pendant que Vivi lui expliqua :

« C'est Pell qui t'a aperçu dans la mer en volant autour du bateau. Il a réussi à te repérer à temps et nous prévenir pour qu'on puisse te remonter à bord. C'est Igaram qui a pris soin de toi pendant ton inconscience.

- Je… je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauvé. S'il y a quoi que se soit que je puisse faire pour vous remerciez, faites- le moi savoir et je le ferai. », répondit Lya en souriant après s'être incliner pour les remercier.

Soudain, la vue de Lya se troubla, puis elle se mit à vaciller. Pell remarqua cela et il la retint par l'épaule avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Chaka, Igaram et Vivi la regardèrent, inquiets. Igaram constatait que Lya n'allait pas mieux. Lya n'avait plu de force et Vivi demanda à Chaka de la porter dans la chambre.

Igaram vit que Lya avait de la température. Par chance, le bateau atteignit enfin à Nanohana, après plusieurs heures. La fièvre de Lya avait eu le temps de baisser et elle se sentit mieux.

En descendant du navire, Lya vit que Nanohana était vraiment une magnifique ville où les diverses flagrances régnaient en ville. Vivi fut heureuse de voir que son invitée se plaisait dans cette ville. Elle lui expliqua néanmoins qu'ils devaient aller à Alubarna, la capitale du royaume de sable. Pour cela, ils devaient traverser le désert qui se trouvait à la sortie de Nanohana, vers le Nord. Vivi lui raconta que le désert pouvait être mortel pour les personnes non- préparées, ainsi qu'en période de sécheresse où l'eau était précieuse.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un endroit où il y avait des ruines. Là, Lya fut épatée en voyant 5 canards géants se tenir devant eux. Chaka, Pell et Igaram grimpèrent sur les selles de ces mystérieux ''canards''. Vivi vint vers la jeune fille qui semblait apeurée par ces créatures bizarres. Un des canards vint avec elle. La princesse lui dit :

« N'aie pas peur, ils vont nous emmener à Alubarna le plus rapidement possible. Je te présente mon ami, Karoo. Il fait partie de l'escadron des supers colverts, des canards de course très rapides et qui peuvent traverser le désert en peu de temps. Karoo, voici Lya tu seras sa monture.

- Kooiin ! », répondit le canard joyeusement.

Lya s'approcha lentement du super colvert, puis s'installa prudemment sur la selle. Une fois bien installée, la princesse donna le départ de la course vers Alubarna.

La traversée se fit assez vite à peine, 2h30 avec l'escadron des supers colverts –qui sont au nombre de 7-. Lya n'avait pas eu de fièvre entre temps et avait pu rester assez longtemps sur Karoo. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte Sud de la ville. La jeune blessée fut époustouflée : la ville fut protégée par d'immenses falaises taillées et le seul accès, était les grandes portes qui se trouvaient, en haut d'un immense escalier.

Ils continuèrent alors leur route vers le palais royal, toujours sur les canards de course. Lya fut émerveillée en voyant de belles habitations, ainsi que tous ces gens qui y vivaient. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un immense palais très ancien où la famille royale gouvernait le royaume tout entier.

Mais, en montant vers le palais, Lya ne tint plus et tomba de la selle, fiévreuse. Inquiète, Vivi appela Igaram qui portait en toute hâte la jeune miraculée auprès du médecin de la cour, pour lui prodiguer de meilleurs soins.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse alla voir son père qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône. Le roi fut heureux de revoir sa fille, après ce long voyage. Vivi le prévint immédiatement qu'ils avaient sauvé une jeune fille en pleine mer et amnésique. Le roi Cobra prit alors une tête sérieuse et réfléchit à cette situation :

« Vivi, mon trésor, tu sais je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir sauvé. Mais je dois savoir si cette fille est un danger pour notre pays. Nous ne savons rien d'elle. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait des remarques de ligotage à ces poignets. Cela montre bien qu'elle n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude, père. Mais peut- on la garder jusqu'à sa guérison complète ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr Vivi. ''Lya'' peut rester ici. »

Heureuse de cette nouvelle, Vivi se jeta au cou de son père avec un grand sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres pour le remercier.

Pendant ce temps, Lya fut assise sur une table d'examen médical. Le médecin l'avait laissé seul un instant. Elle essaya alors de se rappeler qui elle était vraiment. Faisant un effort pour se souvenir, rien ne lui revint en tête. Irritée, Lya frappa son poing contre la table, puis hurla :

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Qui suis- je donc ?! Pourquoi diable étais- je sur ce bateau, ligotée ? Mince !

- Ne vous en faites pas, jeune fille, un jour vous vous rappellerez de qui vous êtes et de tout votre passé. En attendant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon palais., dit un homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Vous… vous êtes le roi d'Alabasta ?! C'est…

- Oui, ''Lya''. Je suis Cobra Néfertari ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

La jeune fille, bouche bée, s'inclina sans plus attendre, devant le souverain. Embarrassé, le roi lui demanda avec un grand sourire, de se relever. Vivi entra à son tour dans la salle d'examen. Elle remarqua que son père et Lya avaient déjà fait connaissance. Ravie que les deux s'entendent bien, elle emmena son invitée dans une chambre où elle pourrait se reposer. Le roi les accompagna un bout de chemin, avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

Lya fut époustouflée en voyant les magnifiques motifs de décoration sur les murs des couloirs. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une porte que la princesse ouvrit. Devant elle, Lya fut submergée en voyant la grande chambre avec salle de bain, pour elle toute seule. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chambre comme cela : il y avait un lit au fond contre un mur un bureau à gauche de la pièce une grande armoire pour entreposée les affaires de la jeune fille- elle n'en avait pas encore- sur le sol, un grand tapis perse aux multitudes de motifs recouvrait le carrelage blanc. La princesse lui dit qu'elle pourrait décorer la chambre comme elle le souhaiterait.

Tout à coup, Igaram, l'homme aux bigoudis, les avait rejoints. Il déclara nerveusement :

« ''Mi mi mi''… Mais… Princesse ! Vous ne pouvez pas donner votre confiance à cette jeune personne aussi facilement ! En tant que chef de la garde royale,… ''mi mi mi''… hum… je dois savoir si elle est un danger pour vous et le royaume. Nous ignorons beaucoup à son sujet.

- Il n'a pas tort, votre altesse, dit alors Lya. Je réagirai de la même façon que lui. Je… je ne comprends pas pour quelles raisons vous me gardez ici ! J'ignore de quoi je suis capable. Je pense que je vais vous laissez j'ai déjà abusé trop longtemps de votre hospitalité et de votre gentillesse. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour vous. Je…

- Non, vous resterez ici, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétablie. Vous me devez bien cela ! », fit Vivi avec un grand sourire.

Cobra et Igaram furent bluffés par la gentillesse et la bonté de la princesse. Ils en avaient presque les larmes aux yeux tellement ils étaient fiers de la maturité de Vivi.

« Hein ?! Votre Altesse !? "Mi mi mi"... hm... Que faites- vous ici ? N'étiez- vous pas en train de lire dans la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas rater cela. »

Lya se mit alors à rougir et elle baissa sa tête pour la remercier. Tout à coup, le médecin entra. Il déclara le diagnostic de sa patiente à tout le monde : Lya souffrait d'amnésie temporaire et ses blessures dont les brûlures guérissaient très bien il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affolé. Il conseilla néanmoins à sa patiente de se reposer le plus possible pendant quelques jours, avant de pouvoir partir si elle y tenait encore. Vivi assura au médecin, qu'elle y veillerait personnellement à ce que la blessée n'en fasse pas trop.

On laissa alors Lya seule afin qu'elle puisse enfin souffler et se reposer avant le dîner.

* * *

_Une p'tite review ?_


	3. ARC I Chap 3 : Mariage princier

_Rating: **ATTENTION** ! Ce chapitre contient du **Lemon** donc ce chapitre est noté rating **M** ! _

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**  
_

_- **Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Lya ne retrouvera pas de si tôt sa mémoire en entier, mais au fur et à mesure. Donc, il va falloir s'armer de patience pour savoir qui elle est vraiment. ^^_

_- **Julie:** Merci pour tes encouragements. ;-)_

_- **Maya D Hancock: **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. :-)_

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, ainsi que pour les ajouts en favoris et en follows. ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**ALABASTA **

**xx**

**Chapitre 3 : Mariage princier**

Chaka entra alors, dans la chambre de la princesse. Lya et Vivi étaient occupées à laver Karoo, car cela faisait longtemps que le canard géant n'avait pas eu son bain. Cela permettait également à l'amnésique, de s'habituer au canard. Une amitié était née entre l'adolescente et Karoo, qui appréciait l'inconnue.

Chaka, heureux de cette scène, fut alors victime des éponges remplies d'eau que Lya lançait sur la princesse. Pour ne pas perdre la face contre Lya, Vivi riposta avec une seconde éponge mouillée. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que Chaka les interpelle de se calmer un peu. Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent à gorge déployées, en voyant qu'ils étaient tous trempés sans oublier le guerrier, qui était une cible innocente.

Ils entendirent à ce moment- là, le ventre de Lya gargouillé fortement. Vivi demanda à Chaka de lui apporter un repas. Le garde s'exécuta sur- le- champ. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à être leur cible dans leur jeu. Car, bien entendu, Karoo reprit de plus bel, en s'ébouriffant le plumage mouillé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint avec un plateau- repas. Il en avait profité pour se changer en attendant que le plateau pour Lya soit terminé. Le guerrier était rassuré de voir que Vivi et la jeune invitée avaient cessé leur petit jeu. Lya s'assit donc à table et mangea lentement ce que contenait son assiette. Chaka retourna à ses obligations de garde du palais.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, Lya suivit Vivi vers les cuisines pour y déposer le plateau. La princesse souhaitait qu'elle rencontre Terracotta. Terracotta était l'intendante du palais, chef des cuisines ainsi que l'épouse d'Igaram. La princesse la prévint que Terracotta ressemblait beaucoup à Igaram. Lya, douteuse, voulut savoir en quoi elle avait de la similitude, mais la princesse lui sourit en lui répondant qu'elle le saurait assez tôt.

Arrivées aux cuisines, Lya eut un choc lorsque Vivi appela l'intendante auprès d'elle : la grande femme devant elle, avait la même coupe de cheveux qu'Igaram (des bigoudis blonds) ainsi que son visage. Terracotta dit à la nouvelle :

« Donc, vous devez être ''Lya''. Enchantée, moi c'est Terracotta ! La princesse m'a demandé de vous faire une garde- robe pour vous. Venez, nous allons dans la chambre de création. »

Avec un sourire, elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'aile Nord du palais où elles croisèrent en route, le roi et deux gardes de la princesse. La salle où allait Lya, était une salle que Terracotta utilisait très souvent. Elle y faisait tout ce qui concernait la conception et la fabrication de tous les décors en tissus et autres du palais. S'était elle qui composait les vêtements de la famille royale.

Arrivés devant une grande porte en bois massif, la princesse poussa Lya dans la salle où étaient entreposés des dizaines de rouleau de tissus et du matériel de couture. Terracotta remarqua que les hommes voulaient y entrer également, mais la femme les laissa dehors.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vivi et Terracotta sortirent de la salle, fières d'elles. Intrigués et curieux du résultat, les hommes se levèrent de leur banc pour mieux observer Lya qui ouvrait la porte.

Soudain, Lya en sortit, vêtue d'une ravissante robe rose pâle, avec une ceinture en perle bleue, et de grandes bretelles qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Cette robe lui fit une belle taille et mettait ses formes en valeur.

Les hommes furent ébahis en la voyant vêtu ainsi. Lya vit que les hommes la dévisageaient. Elle se mit à rougir de gêne et baissa son regard vers le sol. La jeune fille ressemblait à une créature mythique, presque même l'égale d'une déesse venant du ciel. Elle était d'une grande beauté avec une peau légèrement rosée.

Vivi annonça que Lya serait sa nouvelle dame de compagnie. Lya remercia la princesse qu'elle lui donne de quoi s'occuper, puis elle alla se reposer dans sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, Lya repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée au palais : la rencontre de la princesse et ses gardes en pleine mer, l'escadron des Supers- canards dont faisait partit Karoo, le roi…

Durant la traversée du désert en moins d'une journée, la princesse lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, leur bateau revenait d'une visite diplomatique. Ils étaient allés sur l'île hivernale de Sakura, où vivait un précieux ami de la princesse, Dalton.

Le royaume de Sakura – anciennement Drum- avait organisé des élections que Dalton avait remportées et donc, il était devenu le nouveau dirigeant de l'île.

« Tu aurais adoré ce royaume. Il y neige tout le temps mais depuis que le Dr Kureha avait utilisé l'invention de son ami décédé, la neige se colore en un rose très pâle qui ne disparait pas une fois qu'elle est au sol. C'est vraiment magique !

- Wouah ! Ca a l'air vraiment beau ! »

Vivi lui avait aussi raconté son épopée avec les pirates au chapeau de paille, qui étaient devenus ses amis et qui avaient sauvés Drum du tyrannique roi Wapol. Lya fut en admiration par l'aventure que la princesse avait vécue. Elle ajouta, par ailleurs, qu'elle en avait profité pour faire à Dalton et au Dr Kureha, une visite de courtoisie avant de parler affaires avec eux.

Sans prêter attention à l'heure, il commençait à se faire tard. Tout le monde alla donc dîner où ils passèrent un agréable moment en se racontant des histoires. La nuit se mit à tomber et Lya s'endormie en un rien de temps tellement elle était épuisée par une nouvelle journée terminée.

Chaka, l'un des gardes royaux, faisait sa ronde nocturne dans le palais. Il entra alors dans la chambre de Lya en silence, pour voir si tout allait bien. En la regardant dormir, il lui remit sa couverture de son lit sur ses épaules. Avant de la laisser tranquille, Chaka semblait avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part. Malheureusement, il ne s'en rappelait plus où exactement. Il continua alors sa ronde durant une heure avant de se coucher lui aussi.

**###**

Un mois après son arrivée, Lya aida les domestiques du palais à organiser le mariage de l'héritière du trône d'Alabasta et de Pell, le guerrier le plus redoutable d'Alabasta. Ils devaient envoyer de nombreuses invitations au quatre coin du pays, trouver le gâteau de mariage, les vêtements pour la cérémonie, … Lya fut une aide précieuse pour eux. Elle donnait un coup de main à Terracotta pour la confection des sets de table ainsi que la décoration de la salle de réception. Igaram lui fit de plus en plus confiance puisqu'il remarquait que la jeune fille semblait inoffensive.

Lya aimait travailler au palais, surtout pour Vivi qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Vivi l'avait choisi avec une de ses amis d'enfance, à être ses demoiselles d'honneur et témoin. Pell, quant à lui, avait demandé à Chaka et à Kohza – devenu ministre de l'environnement– à être ses témoins. Igaram, lui devait superviser tout le déroulement de la cérémonie afin qu'aucun problème ne survienne. Terracotta devait rester en cuisine pour préparer les plats.

Le jour du mariage arriva à grand pas. Tout le royaume organisa cet événement en même temps que le palais.

Le jour J, Lya aida Vivi à la préparer avec l'aide de Meidy, la fidèle servante. Vivi fut heureuse de s'unir enfin, après tant d'années, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle raconta alors à son amie, heureuse :

« Tu sais Lya, il y a un an, quand Alabasta a été sauvé par les pirates au chapeau de paille – mes amis-, Pell s'était sacrifié pour emmener la bombe qui allait détruire la ville, loin , au- dessus d'Alubarna. La bombe explosait et durant des jours, on le croyait mort, emporté par le souffle de l'explosion. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver notre royaume et son peuple. Mais quand il fut revenu au palais, en vie, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments que j'avais pour lui depuis de nombreuses années et lui, les siens. Malgré notre différence d'âge, on s'aime à la folie. Bon, je ne te dis pas qu'au début c'était difficile avec le regard d'Igaram qui nous jugeait et les remarques déplaisantes des domestiques. Mais, nous avons réussi à surmonter cela. Depuis, nous sommes ensemble et le ''faucon'' est devenu un symbole de courage et de protection pour le royaume.

- C'est une histoire magnifique, Vivi. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire comme personne. Je suis ravie de faire partie de tes amis. »

Lya brossa les cheveux de la princesse avant de lui faire une belle coiffure. Elle attacha les cheveux longs de Vivi en un chignon enroulé de petites tresses tout autour. Meidy boucla les mèches qui retombaient sur le front de la princesse. Vivi mit alors sa robe de mariée blanche fait dans un tissu léger et son voile transparent. Et pour ajouter la touche finale, on lui mit les bijoux que sa mère lui avait légués après sa mort.

En sortant de sa chambre, Vivi et Lya croisèrent le roi Cobra qui avait les larmes aux yeux quand il voyait sa petite fille dans cette robe, prête à se marier. Emu, il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Lya trouva cela touchant, l'attachement d'un père à sa fille. Elle se demandait intérieurement si elle avait des parents qui l'attendaient quelque part.

Une heure plus tard, la cérémonie put commencer. De nombreux invités furent conviés à cet évènement comme Dalton et le Dr Kureha de Sakura, Toto ainsi que tous les « sablonneux » (= amis d'enfance) de Vivi, sans compter de nombreux autres personnes, plus ou moins importantes.

La cérémonie ne dura pas longtemps avant que Pell et Vivi s'unirent pour la vie sous le regard de tout le monde. Le simple garde qu'il était, fut devenu prince d'Alabasta et donc le futur roi.

Le mariage fut retransmit dans tout le royaume. Le peuple tout entier fut heureux du mariage de leur princesse adorée. Alabasta faisait la fête durant 3 jours. Le roi Cobra avait organisé un énorme banquet pour cette occasion où le vin coulait à flot et les plats traditionnels d'Alabasta étaient servis.

A la fin des festivités, Vivi et Pell partirent pour leur lune de miel en voyage sur Holiday Island qui était réputé pour son célèbre hôtel de luxe. C'était l'une des destinations préférées pour les jeunes couples à peine marier.

Durant le trajet, sur le bateau qui les emmenait là- bas, la princesse commença à avoir peur du moment où elle et Pell devraient consommer leur mariage. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela et avait peur de décevoir son mari qui avait plus d'expérience qu'elle. Elle sortit alors une valise de son armoire qui contenait de la lingerie fine et sexy que Terracotta lui avait choisi.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et son mari entra. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, en la voyant embarrassé qu'il découvre les petites tenues de son épouse. D'une voix affriolante, il lui murmura à son oreille lorsqu'il était derrière elle :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Vivi. Notre lune de miel sera parfaite, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur ou de douter.

- Mais… Pell,… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, en particulier un qui m'a vu grandir et devenir une femme.

- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment faire, si ça peut te rassurer ! »

Pell, en face d'elle, se mit à déboutonner la robe de Vivi qui ne bougea pas. Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'il arrivait à la fin. Le guerrier passa avec le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce et lisse de sa compagne. Etrangement, la princesse sentit une agréable sensation à son contact. Pell remarqua que cela plaisait à la jeune femme et continua à parcourir la peau.

Vivi commença à aimer de plus en plus les caresses qu'il lui faisait. De petites décharges de plaisir envahissent la princesse. Avant leur mariage, ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour ensemble. Le guerrier faucon lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà eu des relations avec des femmes auparavant. Mais la princesse voulait préserver leur premier acte pour leur lune de miel.

C'est alors qu'ils furent interrompus par la cloche qui signalait que le bateau était arrivé à destination. Le jeune couple devait s'arrêter là avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Vivi devint toute rouge quand Pell se releva avec un petit sourire charmeur. Son mari prépara leurs affaires, pendant qu'elle s'habilla mieux pour sortir de la cabine.

En descendant du bateau, un homme vêtu d'un costume noir venait accueillir le couple royal afin de les emmener directement à l'hôtel. Ils traversèrent rapidement une grande place avec de nombreuses terrasses entourées d'une riche végétation. Ils aperçurent également une grande piscine et le centre commercial.

Arrivé à l'accueil de l'hôtel, l'homme les emmena vers la suite princière qui se situait au 3e étage du bâtiment. Un page emmena leur valise vers un ascenseur pour monter avec le couple. Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir où le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge avant d'atteindre enfin la suite réservée.

Lorsque le page ouvrit la porte de la suite, l'homme en costume noir commençait la visite des lieux. La chambre était très spacieuse et fleurie elle avait un lit deux places en forme de cœur couvert de draps rouge, couleur de la passion sur les couvertures, on y avait mis des pétales de rose blanche et rose avec une boîte de chocolat praliné. La salle de bain était, elle aussi, grande le carrelage était blanc avec des murs décorés à la peinture qui montraient diverses scènes où des personnes exprimaient leur amour (de petits anges observant des couples s'embrassés, …) une immense baignoire qui trônait dans le coin de la salle d'eau pour avoir de la place en cas d'envie de se laver à deux. Vivi la trouva superbe. Pell, lui, s'imaginait déjà utilisé la baignoire avec Vivi.

L'homme de l'hôtel laissa alors les jeunes mariés seuls. Pell remercia l'homme, puis ferma la porte derrière lui en la verrouillant de l'intérieur.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons reprendre ce que nous avons commencé sur le bateau. Qu'en penses- tu, Vivi ?

- Euh… je… », marmonna timidement la princesse.

A ce moment- là, le guerrier s'occupa de sa femme en commençant par l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser était encore plus ardent que celui sur le bateau Vivi adorait ce que leur langue faisait ensemble. La jeune femme se laissa aller à cette agréable sensation que lui procurait le baiser. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lit où Pell se mit à déshabiller sa femme tout en la caressant dans le dos. Ne recevant plus d'air, ils devaient stopper leur baiser. Vivi, qui était rouge comme une pivoine, osa défaire les vêtements que portait son mari.

En un rien de temps, les deux se retrouvaient nus sur le lit tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Pell lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ferait très lentement si elle le souhaitait. Vivi n'avait rien contre et le laissa faire. Il commença par lui donner de petits baisers le long de son cou puis descendit vers la poitrine de sa compagne. Vivi sentit le plaisir que lui procuraient ces baisers monter en elle.

Quand Pell s'occupait d'un de ces seins, sa main droite caressait son bas- ventre en descendant de plus en plus bas. Elle arquait légèrement son dos sous les gémissements qu'elle exprimait lorsqu'il stimula son intimité devenant humide. Très attentive aux gestes qu'il faisait, Vivi sentit contre son bas- ventre l'excitation de son mari.

D'elle- même, elle fit comprendre à son compagnon qu'elle se sentait prête en écartant d'avantage ses jambes afin qu'il puisse insérer en elle, son sexe impatient. Ne pouvant plus se contenir plus longtemps, Pell pénétra Vivi lentement. La jeune femme sentit une vive douleur qui passa rapidement quand son mari l'embrassait et qui commençait à bouger en elle. D'abords de lents vas- et- vient, puis il accéléra le rythme pour permettre à la princesse de s'habituer à cette sensation.

Le plaisir qu'elle ressentit à ce moment- là, était indescriptible la douleur s'atténua lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir puis à crier sous les coups de bassin qu'il donnait. Il allait de plus en plus vite. Au moment où il atteignit le sommet en se libérant en elle, les deux jouirent ensemble tellement la sensation de bien- être les envahit. Jamais encore, Vivi n'avait ressenti cela, malgré la douleur au début qui partit très vite.

Mais à présent, elle était fatiguée par cet acte. Pell la laissa souffler un peu, avant de reprendre ses caresses et ses stimulations pour la faire réagir. La princesse prit du bon temps le reste de la journée avec son mari et adorait ce que Pell lui faisait.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils étaient épuisés et pleins de sueurs. Vivi, allongée sur le lit, observa le beau corps musclé de son mari qui avait des cicatrices sur son torse et dans son dos. Il se leva faire couler un bain moussant pour lui et sa femme. Recouverte de la couverture, la princesse l'attendit qu'il revienne de la salle de bain pour la chercher. Elle gardera durant toute sa vie, sa première fois avec son mari en mémoire.

* * *

_Une p'tite review?_


	4. ARC I Chap 4 : Premiers souvenirs

_Rating: T.  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

_- **Maya D. Hancock :** Le couple Vivi x Pell est un de ceux dont on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fic. Donc j'ai voulu tenter l'idée, même s'ils ont un grand écart dans leur âge. ^^  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! _

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**ALABASTA **

**xx**

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers souvenirs**

_Alabasta, dans le palais royal…_

Lya était allongée sur le ventre au sol, en train de lire tranquillement. Depuis que la princesse était partie en lune de miel avec Pell, la jeune femme avait moins de travail à faire. Pour s'occuper de ses journées, elle s'était donc mise à lire et à étudier tout ce qui concerne Grand Line et la navigation. Elle voulait être au point pour le jour où elle allait prendre le large. Mais avant, elle lisait des livres parlant de l'histoire d'Alabasta. Car, malgré la gentillesse de la famille royale, Lya ne voulait pas profiter de leur hospitalité plus trop longtemps.

Elle apprit ainsi qu'Alabasta était une île désertique située sur Grand Line ou Route de tous les Périls, qui était une zone maritime dangereuse pour toutes personnes ne se préparant pas. Cette zone maritime faisait le tour du globe et était bordée des deux côtés par Calm Belt c'est un espace où aucun vent, aucun courant n'est présent et où, des monstres marins géants y vivent en maître. C'est sur cette route que le célèbre Roi des Pirates –Gol D. Roger- aurait laissé le plus grand trésor de touts les temps, le One Piece. Un trésor dont beaucoup ne sont pas revenus.

Lya apprit par ailleurs, que pour naviguer sur cette mer imprévisible, il fallait utiliser un Log Pose : un petit objet qui enregistre le champ magnétique de chaque île. Tout ce qu'elle lisait, lui serait utile pour son grand départ. Elle ne savait pas encore quand elle partirait d'Alabasta.

Lya essaya depuis un certain temps, de se rappeler de quelque chose de son passé. Malheureusement, rien ne lui était revenu. Elle ne pourrait pas partir tant qu'elle ne savait pas où aller et qui chercher.

Terracotta, qui passait dans le couloir prêt de la bibliothèque, demanda de l'aide à Lya pour changer les draps des chambres royales. Elles faisaient celle de la princesse Vivi et de Pell. La femme d'Igaram remarqua de la mélancolie dans l'attitude et le comportement de l'adolescente. Intriguée, l'intendante lui demanda alors :

« Que t'arrive- t- il Lya ? Tu as l'air malheureuse depuis un certain temps. Tu sembles préoccuper par quelque chose. Dis- moi ce qui ne va pas, ma petite.

- Eh bien… m'on état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis deux mois et j'ai vraiment peur de savoir qui je suis réellement. Je me pose beaucoup de questions, comme par exemple, si j'ai fait des choses graves ou si j'ai encore une famille quelque part qui s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne sais même pas mon âge ni mon vrai nom ! ''Snif snif''… J'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour vous ! … ''Bouhouhou''…

- Lya, ma petite … »

Terracotta, compréhensible de ce que ressentait Lya, la prit dans ses bras, afin de la consoler puisqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Son chagrin mêlé à son inquiétude, rendait triste la jeune fille et la femme âgée essayait de la rassurer. Lya se calma au bout de plusieurs minutes, puis elles reprirent ensemble leur travail. Avant que Lya n'aille dans les cuisines, Terracotta voulait encore savoir :

« En fait, mon enfant, n'as- tu pas une idée de ton âge ?

- Hum… je pense environ 17- 18 ans. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

La femme lui sourit alors en lui confiant que cela était déjà une bonne chose d'avoir un premier indice sur son identité. Heureuse de la conclusion que Terracotta lui avait faite, Lya retourna à son travail.

Lya se dirigea vers les cuisines où le chef cuisinier lui demanda d'aller apporter le repas à Chaka qui ne l'avait pas cherché, comme à son habitude. A l'heure qu'il était –midi-, le guerrier était sur le terrain d'entraînement, dans les jardins du palais. Il était en train de s'entraîner durement avec une épée longue. Il s'entraînait si ardemment qu'il en oubliait d'avaler quelque chose.

Quand Chaka vit Lya s'approcher avec un plateau- repas, il alla vers elle pour s'asseoir et manger l'assiette que la jeune fille lui avait apportée. Souriante, elle lui précisa qu'il s'entraînait très intensément. Chaka lui répondit que pour un soldat royal d'Alabasta, il devait toujours s'améliorer afin de pouvoir protéger le pays contre des ennemis de plus en plus redoutables.

Pendant que le commandant de la garde dinait, Lya curieuse, prit une arme –une épée-, puis commençait à la manier dans tous les sens. Chaka la regarda faire d'un œil attentif. Il fut soudain surprit en voyant une gestuelle plus précise : elle frappait devant elle, puis tourna sur elle à 90° avant de frapper à nouveau un ennemi invisible, avant de terminer, avec un second coup de côté.

Dès qu'il avait terminé son repas, il lui demanda en lui faisant tête :

« Lya, où as- tu apprise à manier comme ça, une épée ? On aurait dit que tu maîtrises cela depuis un moment.

- Maître Chaka, je… je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu. C'est comme si je savais le faire depuis toujours. Comme si, mon corps se rappelait de quelque chose de mon passé, alors que ma mémoire non. C'est vraiment frustrant !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça prouve que tu commences à retrouver certains souvenirs. C'est intéressant que tu saches manier une arme. Es- tu tentée de te mesurer à moi ?

- Euh… Navré, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attends. Je… »

Chaka lui lança une épée avant de se mettre en position de combat. Lya ne sachant pas quoi faire, imita la pose de l'homme. Elle voyait qu'il était sérieux et devait donc participer à se combat. Chaka attaqua alors la jeune fille qui, par surprise, stoppa la frappe frontale avec son épée. Ils firent de nombreuses parades avant que Lya réussisse en un mouvement, à le désarmer.

Le garde fut stupéfait de son agilité et de sa dextérité avec les armes tranchants. Peu de personne avaient réussi à lui tenir tête puis à le vaincre. Lya posa l'arme et courut vers l'assiette et les couverts du repas qu'elle avait apporté pour les ramener en cuisine.

Elle les ramena donc en cuisine, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque pour y ranger un les livres qu'elle avait sortie. En les rangeant, Lya découvrit un ouvrage qui traitait sur de vieux faits qui s'étaient produits à Alabasta. Elle se souvenait que la princesse lui avait rencontré d'étranges personnes. Le livre contenait des articles de journal et des écrits qui mentionnaient un certain équipage de pirates nommé, ''l'équipage au chapeau de paille''.

D'après ce qui était écrit, ces pirates avaient sauvé la princesse, puis l'avaient emmené sur Alabasta afin de sauver son royaume d'une cruelle organisation : ''Baroques Works''. Mais, malgré les combats qu'ils avaient gagnés, tout le mérite qui lui était dû, avait été oublié et était donné à la Marine.

Lya reconnut que l'écriture de ces écrits, était celle du roi Cobra. Il avait dû rédiger cela afin que seule la famille royale ne sache la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé. En gardant cet événement, il risquait de se faire arrêter par la Marine pour trahison si cela devait être rendu public. Elle remit alors tout dans l'ouvrage avant de le remettre à sa place. Cette histoire secrète d'Alabasta, Lya la garderait au fond d'elle.

Les jours passèrent et le couple de jeunes mariés fut de retour de leurs noces. La princesse était heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Tout le monde fut ravi de voir que la princesse et Pell étaient comblés. Lya aida Terracotta à ranger les bagages des deux jeunes mariés.

Vivi, qui était soudain devenue livide, dut aller aux toilettes au plus vite. Le roi fut inquiet et Pell lui confirma qu'elle était malade depuis leur départ de Holiday Island. Les hommes commençaient à paniquer sur l'état de santé de Vivi. Igaram s'était même mis en colère contre Pell, d'avoir rendu la princesse malade avec tous leurs ''sport'' de lit. Terracotta qui avait mis une baffe à Igaram pour arrêter ses suggestions odieuses, déclara aux hommes en rigolant :

« HA HA HA HA HA ! Ne vous en faites pas messieurs, la princesse n'a rien de grave. Elle n'est pas tombée malade en remplissant ses devoirs conjugaux. D'après les symptômes qu'elle présente, je pense que notre princesse adorée est tombée… enceinte !

- QUOI !, s'écrièrent tous les hommes en même temps.

- Mme Terracotta vous êtes sûr de ce qui vous dites ?, demanda Lya.

- Oui certaine, je connais bien cela. D'ailleurs, mon époux devrait s'en rappeler ! ... Ah là là, elle attend déjà un enfant, à peine marié. Comme ça va vite. Pell, va la rejoindre elle a sûrement besoin de ton soutien. »

Pell s'exécuta encore étonné de la nouvelle et alla voir sa femme, toujours en train de se rendre. Igaram chercha le médecin de la cour pour qu'il examine de plus prêt la princesse afin que cela soit officiel.

Le roi, heureux, devait retourner à son travail. Il demanda donc à Lya d'aller récupérer sur son bureau, des dossiers qu'il devait montrer à sa fille. Lya s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le bureau du roi.

Une fois arrivée, Lya trouva les dossiers qu'elle était venue chercher. Mais en les prenant, elle fit tomber par inadvertance, des feuilles qui étaient posées sur des autres documents. En les ramassant, elle put constater que ces feuilles étaient en réalité, non pas des documents importants, mais des avis de recherche de criminels que la Marine recherchait à travers tout Grand Line. Elle se demandait ce que le roi faisait avec tous ces avis. Mais en les observant mieux, elle trouva sa réponse.

Dans ces avis de recherche, elle vit certains d'entre eux -9 exactement- qui étaient ceux de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il y avait des marques sur leurs avis et se douta que le roi semblait tenir à eux. Lya voyait à quoi ressemblait, ceux qui avait sauvé la princesse et Alabasta de ''Baroque Works''. Quand elle vit celui d'un dénommé Sandy, elle éclata de rire à cause d'un dessin mal fait qu'ils ont mis, à défaut d'une photo de lui.

Elle tomba alors sur une autre affiche, ne faisant pas partie de ceux des pirates au chapeau de paille, qui lui semblait familière : s'était celle d'un certain, Silvers Rayleigh alias ''Le Seigneur des Ténèbres''. En regardant plus attentivement la photo de cet homme, une image lui revint à l'esprit où il était plus ''jeune''. Là, il semblait plus vieux avec plus de rides et les cheveux étaient devenus gris.

Lya en conclut qu'ils ont été proches, comme si, elle connaissait cet homme depuis des années. Ne comprenant pas cela, la jeune fille retourna auprès du roi et des autres, afin de les prévenir qu'elle se rappelait de quelque chose de son passé qui la troublait énormément.

Elle était partie depuis plus d'une demi- heure. Elle n'avait plus pensé à ce que le roi lui avait demandé. Elle avait croisé en chemin, le médecin et Pell qui parlait ensemble de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Vivi.

Elle arriva alors devant la grande porte de la salle du trône, les dossiers toujours dans ses bras. Lya voulut pousser la porte qui était entrebâillée, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle entendit le roi et Igaram parlaient d'elle :

« Votre altesse, nous ne pouvons plus ''Mi mi mi''… hum … lui cacher plus longtemps ce qui concerne la Marine.

- Non Igaram. Lya est devenue une personne importante pour nous tous ! Elle est devenue pour moi une seconde fille. Nous sommes devenus pour elle, une famille en qui elle a confiance. Elle a pu se refaire une nouvelle vie même si elle ignore tout de son passé. Lui dire, est comme une trahison que je ne supporterais pas ! Par ailleurs, les militaires ne nous ont pas donné de raisons valables pour qu'on la livre.

- Mais… votre altesse !? ''Mi mi mi'' Hum… La Marine nous a bien prévenue que si… enfin, vous voyez. Ils risquent… ''Mi mi mi''… de lancer un Buster Call sur notre royaume. Je suis navré mais ''Mi mi'' Humm… pour le bien du royaume, elle doit partir loin d'ici,… ''Mi mi mi'' hum… si elle veut vivre sans danger pour nous.»

Lya eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait un danger pour ses bienfaiteurs. Ne se sentant pas prête de leur annoncer que certains de ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, la jeune fille partit en lâchant les dossiers, en direction de sa chambre. Elle était complètement anéantie par ce qu'Igaram voulait faire d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle désirait à présent, était de savoir qui elle est vraiment.

En pleurs, Lya passa devant la chambre de la princesse qui l'aperçut vaguement. Vivi, intriguée, l'appela, mais la jeune fille était déjà disparue dans le coin du couloir. Remarquant que Lya était accablée de chagrin, Vivi alla dans la salle du trône où était réuni son père et Igaram.

Après la visite du médecin de la cour, Vivi s'était allongée pour se reposer un peu. Mais quand elle avait vu passer son amie en pleurs, elle s'était levée pour prévenir son père de l'étrange comportement de Lya.

Quand elle entrait dans la salle, la princesse remarqua que son père et son précepteur avaient une expression grave et sérieuse. Vivi leur demanda ce qui s'était passé avec Lya. Son père et Igaram furent médusés de ce que la princesse venait de leur annoncer, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas discuté avec Lya. Le roi précisa à sa fille, le sujet que lui et Igaram avaient.

A ce moment- là, Vivi comprit pourquoi Lya pleurait : elle avait écouté par inadvertance, les inquiétudes d'Igaram, à son sujet. La princesse eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment concernant son amie.

Elle se mit à courir vers la chambre de son amie, suivit par les conseils et supplications des deux hommes qu'elle devait se ménager pour le bien de son bébé. Vivi, agacée au bout d'un moment, leur annonça officiellement qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte. Le médecin de la cour avait confirmé la conclusion de Terracotta.

Le roi et Igaram écarquillèrent de grands yeux d'étonnement et de stupéfaction. Mais ils étaient tous les deux, fous de joie de cette nouvelle. Igaram allait pouvoir organiser l'annonce à la population d'Alabasta de la merveilleuse nouvelle.

La princesse ouvrit subitement la porte de la chambre de Lya et vit avec effroi, qu'elle n'était plus là, ainsi que ses affaires.

Inquiète, Vivi suivit par les deux autres abrutis, se mit à la chercher dans tout le palais. Elle appela les commandants de la garde, afin de leur donner pour ordre de fouiller, et si nécessaire, de verrouiller Alubarna. Ils devaient retrouver au plus vite Lya, afin qu'elle puisse lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle la Marine la cherchait.


	5. ARC I Chap 5 : Criminelle ?

_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, sauf quelques personnages comme "Lya" ou Shô.  
_

_Rating: T  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

_-_**_ Une fan :_**_ Merci pour ta review. Elle va beaucoup m'aider pour la suite ! ^^_

_- **Guest du chap 2** et **Guest chap 4** : Ravie que ma fic vous plaisent. Oui, au fur et à mesure des chapitres, on saura davantage sur l'identité de Lya ainsi que son passé. Lya est effectivement "gentille".^^  
_

_**- Sunny :** Hallöchen Sunny. Ich bin überrascht dass du Französich so gut lesen kannst. Ich freue mich dass meine Geschichte dir gefällt. Bis bald und Danke. ^^)_

_**- Julie :** Merci pour ta fidélité. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. _

_**- Maya D Hancock :** Oui, son corps se rappelle de certaines choses qu'elle avait faite avant sa perte de mémoire. Elle nous étonnera encore ! ;-)_

_Bref, voilà sans plus attendre, l'avant- dernier chapitre de l'ARC I : Alabasta. _

_Un remerciement à tous ceux qui me lisent (déjà 600 vus !) et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs Favorits/Follows. ^^_

_Merci à tous, et à la semaine prochaine ! _

**! ATTENTION ! : Ce chapitre a été modifié. J'ai changé le personnage de Smoker par un autre officier de la Marine de ma création.**

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**ALABASTA **

**xx**

**Chapitre 5 : Criminelle ?**

Lya avait réussi à sortir d'Alubarna sans être vu. Elle avait demandé à un des canards de l'escadron des Supers Colverts –Iwan X- de l'emmener vers une ville portuaire. Elle ne voulait plus être un poids pour la famille royale si elle est recherchée activement par la Marine.

Installée dans sa selle, Lya regarda une dernière fois, la grande ville avant de se mettre en route. Elle remarqua grâce à des jumelles qu'elle avait emportées, qu'on fermait les gigantesques portes de la ville. A cet instant, elle comprit que sa disparition avait été découverte. Mais elle tourna le dos à Alubarna, puis ils prirent la direction de Nanohana, la ville des parfums. Elle espérait y trouver un bateau qui pourrait l'emmener loin d'ici.

Au bout d'une centaines de kilomètres de route, Lya aperçut dans le ciel, un oiseau gigantesque. Ne savant pas si c'était un ennemi ou non, elle demanda à Iwan X d'accélérer son rythme. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas, car il courrait déjà au maximum de sa vitesse. La jeune fille commençait à avoir peur de cette chose qui s'approchait d'eux.

L'oiseau géant piqua alors vers Lya, avant d'atterrir devant elle. Le canard de course stoppa net sa course, ce qui propulsa Lya hors de la selle pur retombée sur le sol.

La jeune fille se frotta son derrière douloureux, puis vit une main familière qui l'aidait à se relever. Quand elle regarda la personne qui se tenait devant elle, elle vit que c'était Vivi, accompagnée de Pell. Etonnée, elle accepta son aide.

Une fois sur pied, Lya demanda à Vivi :

« Pourquoi m'avez- vous suivi ? Je… j'ai entendu la conversation du roi et d'Igaram et… j'ai compris que la Marine me recherchait. Je ne savais pas que des personnes pourraient mettre votre royaume en danger, juste parce que vous m'hébergez. Je… je ne veux pas vous causez plus de problèmes je vais partir. Je vais me rendre à la Marine s'il le faut !

- NON ! Tu ne feras pas ça, Lya. Tu es encore trop vulnérable et tu ignores des choses que nous t'avons cachées, pour te protéger. Mon père veut te voir une dernière fois pour parler de cela. Heureusement que Pell t'a vu au loin, sinon on t'aurait cherché partout. Bon, maintenant monte sur le dos de Pell.

- QUOI ?! Sur le dos de… WOUAH ! »

Lya n'avait pas vu à cause du soleil, que le faucon géant était en réalité Pell, car l'animal portait les mêmes vêtements que le garde. Depuis qu'elle vivait au palais, elle ignorait qu'il avait mangé le ''fruit du volatile, version faucon''. La seule fois où elle en avait entendu parler, était quand on l'avait trouvé flottante sur la mer. Mais comme elle s'était évanouie, Lya n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail pourtant important.

Vivi lui expliqua que les fruits du démon léguaient aux personnes qui en mangent, des capacités extraordinaires, mais ils ne peuvent plus nager. Et celui que possédait Pell, était un type zoan (= transforme les individus en question, en animaux).

Eberluée, Lya monta, pas très rassurée sur le dos du faucon. Quant à la princesse, elle rentra à Alubarna avec Iwan X, le canard de course.

La jeune fille vola dans les airs pour la première fois de sa vie. Cela la terrifiait au début, puis elle s'y habitua. La vue qu'elle voyait, était splendide : des étendues désertiques partout avec au plein milieu, la ville Alubarna protéger par les immenses remparts. Pell, par ailleurs, était là pour rassurer sa ''copilote'' si elle commençait à avoir peur de l'altitude. Lya s'agrippa plus fermement aux vêtements du prince.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à Alubarna, suivit au sol par la princesse sur le dos d'Iwan X. Une fois au palais, Pell l'emmena auprès du roi Cobra qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

D'un air triste et timide, elle s'avança vers le souverain qui la pria de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Pell les laissa alors seul. Dès que la porte claqua, le roi dit :

« On m'a rapporté que tu avais écouté la conversation entre moi et Igaram. C'est vrai, que nous t'avons caché des choses à ton sujet, mais c'était pour te protéger. Ce que nous ignorons néanmoins, c'est la raison pour laquelle la Marine te recherche. Tiens, regarde ton avis de recherche la somme pour ta capture est de 70 000 000 de Berrys ! J'ignore si cela est bon ou non, mais nous te protégerons d'eux, si tu le souhaites bien sûr.

- Tiens, il n'y a pas de noms sur mon avis et la photo semble très ancienne. Etrange. Votre altesse, je ne pourrais jamais vous remerciez assez de m'avoir recueillie. Je sais que j'ai une dette envers vous et votre royaume, pour vous être occupé de moi cependant, je dois m'en aller. Je me suis rappelée de quelque chose de mon passé juste avant ma fugue : cet homme- là, Silvers Rayleigh ! »

Le roi la regarda alors, choqué, avec des yeux écarquillés d'étonnement à ce nom. La jeune fille pointait du doigt, l'avis de recherche qui était étalé. Il comprit qu'elle était spéciale et que la Marine savait qui elle est vraiment, enfin, ce qu'elle avait fait néanmoins. Il se reprit, puis expliqua à la jeune fille que lui et les autres allaient l'aider à partir, sans que la Marine le découvre.

Lya le remercia. Cobra proposa d'aller dans la salle à banquet, dîner une dernière fois ensemble. Vivi et Pell, ainsi qu'Igaram et sa femme furent déjà installés.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger quand Lya leur fit ses remerciements pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle. El lorsqu'elle dit ce qu'elle avait avoué au roi, ils furent tous choqués. Igaram avait même avalé de travers, un morceau de viande. Terracotta devait d'ailleurs l'aidé à ne pas s'étouffer. Vivi la questionna, intéressée :

« Mais… d'où peux- tu connaître ce nom, cet homme ?!

- Je… je l'ignore Vivi. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me dire qui je suis et d'où je viens. C'est pour cela que je veux prendre la mer au plus vite ! Il faut que je trouve qui je suis !

-Ce n'est pas la peine gamine, car tu n'iras nulle par ! », déclara soudain la voix d'un homme de la Marine.

Chaka entra à son tour dans la salle du banquet, complètement essoufflé en expliquant qu'il les avait retenu le plus longtemps possible, mais que cet homme s'était évaporé et était réapparut derrière lui comme si de rien n'était.

Le roi vit que le soldat était un haut gradé de la Marine : il était colonel ou contre- amiral. Il était de corpulence musclé et grand et avait des cheveux courts bouclés oranges. Il semblait porter un costume de couleur pastel sous son manteau d'officier de la Marine. Il avait également un long sabre à sa ceinture qui paraissait spécial. Cet homme appela des officiers qui encerclèrent les convives, leurs armes en main.

Un des officiers se mit à côté de la princesse. Cobra, ainsi que Pell et les gardes royaux, se mirent en colère du fait que la Marine prennent en otage la jeune femme. Vivi ne broncha pas et resta tranquille.

La tension commença à monter. Lya, qui ne voyait pas d'issues, se rendit au colonel. Elle ne voulait pas que ses bienfaiteurs soient vus comme des traîtres aux yeux de la Marine. Avec un grand sourire, elle annonça à ses sauveurs :

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Je ne veux pas vous causez plus de soucis. S'il vous plaît colonel Shô, laissez- les tranquille, c'est moi que vous voulez, n'est- ce pas ? Alors, je vous en prie, laissez- les.

- C'est exact, jeune demoiselle. Soldats, baissez vos armes, nous avons ce que nous sommes venus chercher nous partons. », ordonna Shô.

A cet ordre, le soldat relâchait la princesse et attachait Lya avec des menottes en acier. Les soldats sortirent un à un de la salle en emmenant Lya. Le colonel s'adressa encore une dernière fois à la famille royale afin de les remercier de leur coopération et que rien ne leur était reproché.

Vivi se leva alors, puis regarda son père. Elle voulait venir en aide à son amie qui n'avait rien fait. Pell se tint à ses côtés et il l'a convainc de les laisser partir, car c'est ce que Lya aurait voulu. La princesse comprit qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

**§§§**

Le petit groupe descendit les grandes marches de l'escalier qui menait à la grande place d'Alubarna. Shô jeta un coup d'œil à sa prisonnière et observa de la tristesse et de la colère dans ses gestes. Il lui dit alors gentiment mais autoritaire tout de même :

« Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé, petite fugueuse. Avec le naufrage du navire il y a quelques mois, on avait eu peur que tu serais morte. Mais une demoiselle de ton envergure, ne meure pas aussi facilement. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas de chance de t'enfuir à nouveau, je te le garantis ! »

Lya ne comprit pas, pourquoi la Marine tenait tellement à la capturer. Elle voulait savoir pour quelles raisons on tenait tant à la capturer. Elle n'osait pas demander à cet officier si imposant.

_Pov Lya_

_Qu'est- ce que cela veut dire ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je vois bien que ce Shô n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'ordre qu'il a eu. Il semble contrarier de la tâche qu'il doit exécuter. Si même eux, les officiers ayant un grade doutent des décisions des hauts dignitaires de la Marine, quelque chose ne va pas. _

_Si seulement j'aurais ma mémoire à ma disposition pour savoir ce qu'ils me veulent exactement. Maintenant, attendons ce qui va se passer._

_ Fin du Pov_

Entourée de soldats afin d'éviter de fuir, Lya et les militaires continuèrent d'avancer et arrivèrent sur la Grande Place.

Tout à coup, un étrange phénomène se manifesta : le ciel s'assombrit où d'énormes nuages menaçants étaient arrivés de nulle part. Comme si une tempête allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Le colonel crut que cela n'était pas qu'un simple hasard. Un orage ne pouvait pas venir aussi vite.

Lya leva la tête vers le ciel et trouva cela bizarre également. Soudain, une bourrasque très violente s'abattit sur la ville. Ce vent violent fit renverser de nombreux soldats de la Marine ainsi que des personnes –des civils- qui marchaient dans les rues de la ville. Lya vit alors une ouverture et elle profita de la panique pour fuir, même si elle était encore menottée.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une ruelle où elle avait aperçu la princesse et Pell lui faire signe de venir par là. Heureuse, elle serra son amie, soulagée d'être libre. Pell sortit son sabre avant de trancher les menottes de Lya, afin de la libérer.

Vivi lui expliqua ensuite que Chaka et Igaram étaient en train de préparer un moyen pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la ville sans être vu. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande horloge qui surplombait la place. Pell, qui savait pourquoi, sourit à son épouse.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Vivi ouvrit une trappe secrète, cachée sous une statue de pierre. Lya fut fascinée et se demandait où on l'emmenait comme ça.

Le petit groupe descendit une myriade de marches qui paraissaient très anciennes et peu utiliser, avant d'arriver enfin, près d'une rivière souterraine. La fugitive fut époustouflée par l'existence d'un tel passage que personne, à part eux, connaissait. Igaram et Chaka furent sur le ponton où ils préparaient un petit bateau pour un long voyage. Le bateau était petit mais suffisant pour une à deux personnes. Il y avait une cabine où une cuisine, un lit et une mini salle de bain, qui la composaient. Il y avait également un mât avec une voile ainsi qu'un gouvernail à l'arrière du navire.

La princesse lui conta alors, quand ils furent devant le bateau :

« Tu prendras ce petit bateau et tu sortiras d'Alubarna par la rivière souterraine, sans être vu par la Marine. On t'a mis assez de provisions jusqu'à ce que t'atteigne la prochaine île. Tiens, c'est le Log Pose que mon père avait acheté pour l'occasion; il te sera très utile pour ton voyage sur Grand Line.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci, merci mille fois de m'avoir secouru. Je vous le jure, un jour, on se reverra et à ce moment- là, je paierai ma dette envers vous !

- Il te suffit plus qu'à monter à bord et partir… 'Mi mi mi'… hm… au plus vite. », dit Igaram, les yeux larmoyants.

Lya serra une dernière fois ses sauveurs avant de mettre les voiles en direction du fleuve Sandora, car la rivière souterraine la mènerait jusqu'à ce fleuve.

Mais la jeune fille s'inquiéta tout de même pour la princesse et les autres. Elle souhaita encore bonne chance avec le bébé. Vivi lui cria que tout se passerait bien puisqu'elle avait le soutien de ses proches et de son peuple.

Des larmes d'adieu aux yeux, Lya salut de sa main gauche le groupe qui était resté sur le ponton, lui faisant ces adieux. La jeune fille n'oublierait jamais ces gens qui l'ont secouru et qui lui ont donné une nouvelle vie pour quelques mois.

Quand elle ne les voyait plus, elle s'installa près du gouvernail en regardant le plan qu'on lui avait donné. Lya navigua tranquillement sur la rivière avant de sortir du tunnel. Elle était à présent dans un environnement désertique.

La rivière coulait loin de la ville –Alubarna- ce qui rassura la jeune fille, d'être le plus loin que possible de la Marine. Toujours en suivant la carte et la rivière, elle atteignit le fleuve Sandora au bout d'une journée. Mais elle ne cessa de penser ses amis qui risquent d'avoir des problèmes à cause de leur trahison envers la Marine.

* * *

_Une petite review ?_


	6. ARC I Chap 6 : En route pour l'aventure

_Rating: T  
_

_Note sur l'histoire: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai **modifié le chapitre 5** en remplaçant le contre- amiral Smoker par un autre officier de la Marine. J'espère que ce personnage de ma création, vous plaira.  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**- Guest, chap. 1**: Ravie que le début t'ai plu. ^^ Pour connaître la relation de Lya et de Rayleigh, elle sera donnée plus tard. Oui, en effet, Ace va également faire son apparition, mais pas encore.

**- Guest, chap. 5 : **De rien :-) , je réponds toujours aux questions que les lecteurs me posent. ;-) J'ai modifié ce chapitre en enlevant Smoker et en mettant un autre officier.

**- Sunny :** Hallöle ! Dank' dir für dein Kommentar. Ich bin Glücklich dass jemand dieses Paaring mag. :-)

- **Maya D Hancock :** Merci pour ton aide ; j'ai pu réécrire une petite partie du chapitre 5. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande d'où vient cette **rivière souterraine**. Eh bien, voilà la réponse : c'est une rivière que seule la famille royale connaît l'existence et qui passe sous la ville. Elle est là depuis des générations et comme c'est une rivière souterraine, l'eau y est toujours abondante.

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! _

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de l'ARC I: ALABASTA. _Bonne semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine !_

Maintenant, en route pour le 6e chapitre ! ^^

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**ALABASTA **

**xx**

**Chapitre 6 : En route pour l'aventure !**

En observant pour la dernière fois ce paysage désertique avant de s'occuper de la naviguation sur le fleuve Sandora, Lya aperçut des Kung- fu dugongs au loin. Vivi lui avait raconté qu'elle les avait rencontrés sur les Côtes de Sandy Island. Ces petits mammifères avaient un corps de phoque et leur dos recouvert d'une carapace de tortue. Lya avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient pour coutume de considérer tous ceux qui les bat, comme leur maître et d'imiter leur nouveau chef.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas ils n'étaient pas très ''combatifs''. Ils semblaient s'occuper de quelqu'un qui était allongé sur les grands rochers le long du rivage. En observant mieux les petites créatures, la jeune fille comprit : un de ces Kung- fu dugongs semblait mal en point. Lya décida d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Elle s'approcha lentement vers un rocher où le mammifère était allongé.

Jetant l'ancre dans l'eau, les autres Kung- fu dugongs virent qu'il y avait une inconnue qui empiétait sur leur territoire. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat afin de protéger leur ami faible. Lya se rendit compte que les animaux se mirent en colère puisqu'elle s'approche de plus en plus de leur ami malade. Mais Lya leur montra sa trousse de secours, ignorant si ces créatures la comprennent ou non.

Ils comprirent à ce moment- là, ce qu'elle voulait. Ils laissèrent donc l'humaine passé. Lya s'avança lentement et prudemment à travers le groupe de mammifères marins. Arrivée devant le malade, elle commença à l'examiner elle remarqua que la pauvre créature avait de la fièvre et avait une blessure sur son flanc.

Ayant quelques connaissances en médecine, elle lui donna un médicament contre la fièvre et banda la blessure. La jeune fille resta auprès de l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Au bout de quelques heures, il était hors de danger. Ses congénères furent heureux quand ils voyaient que leur ami allait mieux. Un des Kung- fu dugongs s'avança vers Lya et lui donna quelque chose enveloppé dans des feuilles d'algues. Lya comprit que s'était un cadeau pour la remercier d'avoir soigner leur ami. Tous les Kung- fu dugongs se mirent debout même le malade afin de faire des exercices de combat.

Lya reprit alors la route sur son petit bateau, en direction de la mer. Elle fit ''au revoir'' de la main aux petits mammifères qui voulaient la suivre. Mais l'humaine leur ordonna de rester où ils sont afin de prendre soin de leur ami blessé.

Au bout d'une journée, elle avait atteint la mer. Heureuse, elle hissa la voile qui était sur le mât. Elle attacha le Log Pose à son poignet, puis s'installa près du gouvernail avec le cadeau des Kung- fu dugongs à ses côtés.

En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit que c'était un étrange fruit semblant dur mais qui était moue. Touchée par leurs gestes, elle l'entreposa avec ses autres provisions. Lya l'examina mieux et observa que c'était une sorte de noix dure à la coquille molle qui doit renfermer quelque chose de bon. Ce fruit ressemblait beaucoup à un escargot géant avec de petits tourbillons.

Soudain, elle vit au loin, un bateau de la Marine ancré dans le port de Nanohana. Assise au gouvernail, elle prit la direction que le Log Pose indiquait en essayant de passer le plus loin possible de la ville portuaire.

_C'est ainsi que la jeune fille amnésique et perdue, débute son voyage sur Grand Line, à la recherche de son passé._

**###**

_Quelque part sur une île de Grand Line…_

« Vous avez vu Chef ? Cette petite est de retour. D'après cet article, elle aurait été aperçue à Alabasta, mais aurait disparue quand un mauvais temps a éclaté subitement. C'est étrange quand même. Cela fait un sacré temps qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie. On avait même cru qu'elle serait morte !

- Hum. Intéressant en effet… Gardons cette jeune personne à l'œil. Envoie la nouvelle recrue pour la surveiller discrètement. Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité pour notre lutte contre les forces du Gouvernement.

- A vos ordres, Chef. »

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et un grand tatouage facial rouge de côté gauche, sortit de l'ombre arborant un sourire satisfait en pensant à la jeune fille qui était réapparue.

Entouré de quelques hommes, l'homme au tatouage observa du haut d'un balcon, une grande et imposante cité que lui et ses sbires avaient prise. C'est alors qu'un nuage de poussières et de sables tourbillonna dans les airs.

**###**

_Au palais royal d'Alubarna…_

Vivi était allée se promener dans la ville et allait rejoindre son père dans son bureau. Igaram la croisa par hasard dans un couloir et la prévint que le colonel Shô était à nouveau là avec son sous- lieutenant ils étaient en train d'interroger le roi.

Quand elle apprit cela, la jeune femme se dépêcha de rejoindre son père, qui était dans son bureau. Inquiète et furieuse, la princesse se précipita dans le bureau sans attendre l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle rouspéta que leur famille n'avait rien fait de criminel pour que la Marine vienne chez eux sans arrêt. Shô lui expliqua calmement :

« Princesse Vivi, étant donner que j'étais chargé de la surveillance de cette femme, moi et mon subordonné, on a été envoyés pour vous interrogez sur la criminelle que vous auriez hébergée dans votre palais. Nous avons plusieurs témoins qui nous ont confirmé qu'elle était chez vous. Si cela s'avère être exacte, vous serez coupable de trahison envers le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine ! Dites- moi si c'est vrai, ou non.

- Je… Nous ignorons qui est cette personne que vous avez emmenée. Cela est vrai qu'une étrangère avait pénétrée dans le palais, que nous avons accueilli et invité.

- Curieux cette histoire en êtes- vous certaine, princesse ?, dit le colonel Shô toujours serein.

- Oui, colonel ! Nous en sommes certains ! C'est ce qui s'était passé ! », réprimanda Vivi fermement.

Le roi et Igaram –qui les avait rejoint- regardèrent la princesse, interloquée de ce qu'elle venait de dire au soldat. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu parler avec une telle assurance à quelqu'un d'important. Ils étaient fiers d'elle puisqu'elle fait preuve d'une grande maturité.

Voyant sa détermination, Shô ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément, puis ordonna à son sous- lieutenant de le suivre. Avant de partir, il leur annonça à l'attention de la famille royale :

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Vous n'êtes pas complice de la ''criminelle''. Mais… je vous préviens, si vous êtes impliqués en quelques manières que se soit avec cette fille, vous serez en mauvaise posture. Vous avez une grande chance avec moi, roi Cobra. Avec un autre soldat de la Marine, vous serez déjà arrêtés et emprisonnés à Impel Down. N'oubliez jamais ce que j'ai fait pour vous. Sous- lieutenant, nous allons retourner à Tamarix pour levez l'ancre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà pris la mer depuis un moment. »


	7. ARC 2 Chap 7: Les Hearts- Pirates

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient; sauf les personnages de mon cru.  
_

_Rating: T  
_

_Note : Étant donner que le 1er ARC est terminé, Le second sera celui de GRAND LINE, puisque Lya a commencé son périple à la recherche de son passé. Mais c'est possible que je mettrais d'autres ARCS entre pour des aventures sur les îles qu'elle visite et qui risquent de prendre plusieurs chapitres.  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

-** Une fan** : Ravie que ça te plaise. ^^ Oui en effet, quelque chose se trame entre Shô et Lya. Mais cela sera développé plus tard. Ace ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition. ^^

_Sans attendre plus longtemps, voici donc, le chapitre 7 ! _

_Bonne semaine à tous ! ^^_

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**GRAND LINE **

**xx**

**Chapitre 7 : Les Hearts- Pirates**

Lya navigua depuis plusieurs jours et elle ne cessa de penser à sa fuite d'Alabasta, ainsi que des problèmes que la famille royale pourrait avoir à cause d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle se sentait seule.

_ POV de Lya_

_C'est étrange depuis que j'ai quitté l'île désertique, j'ai la sensation que ce Colonel Shô me paraît familier. Il a un visage assez fin pour un homme, un teint très clair malgré des cheveux oranges courts et bouclés et des yeux en amande aux couleurs vertes. _

_Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire où j'aurais pu le croiser. J'avais une folle envie de le lui demander quand il m'avait capturé. Malheureusement, je devais penser à fuir. La prochaine que je le croise, je vais lui demander s'il me connaît de quelque part !_

_ Fin du POV_

Lya, plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle atteignit une petite île estivale. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, la jeune fille vérifia si elle pouvait voir un navire de la Marine. Heureusement qu'elle était prudente puisqu'elle vit de loin, une base de la Marine dans la ville portuaire. Lya devait donc mettre l'ancre dans un lieu assez éloigné et calme. Elle contourna donc un peu l'île et trouva un coin assez tranquille mais pas trop éloigné de la prochaine ville.

Vêtue d'une longue robe légère à bretelle violet foncé avec des motifs floraux et d'un chapeau large rose, Lya descendit à la ville pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture. Elle avait prit le soin de se vêtir ainsi afin qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

En arrivant en ville, elle s'aperçut que s'était le jour du marché. Elle alla donc vers un marchand de fruits et légumes pour lui acheter ses produits frais. Le commerçant, pendant qu'il préparait la commande de Lya, répondit aux questions qu'elle lui pose :

« Ma p'tite d'moiselle, la personne que vous me parlez, ne se trouve pas ici. Des voyageurs qui sont arrivés plus tôt, m'ont conté qu'un homme comme lui, a été aperçu sur des îles très loin d'ici. Si vous voulez davantage d'informations, allez voir au bar là- bas. Mais faites attention, il y a des pirates très dangereux surtout pour une ravissante d'moiselle comme vous !

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Je ferai attention quand je les verrais. »

Lya remercia le commerçant tout en rangea ses courses dans son sac à doc, puis alla dans le bar qui s'appelait, d'après le panneau à l'extérieur, ''Au rhum frivole''. En y entrant, elle pouvait constater qu'il y avait en effet, des pirates qui semblaient dangereux et qui buvaient beaucoup d'alcools.

En s'installent au comptoir, elle put observer qu'il y avait d'innombrables équipages de pirates qui festoyaient ou qui cuvaient dans différents coins de l'établissement. Lya se tourna vers le barman pour le questionner sur Silvers Rayleigh. Malheureusement, il ne savait rien aucuns hommes n'avaient mentionné cet homme lorsque le barman nettoyait son comptoir.

Déçue de n'avoir rien trouvé, Lya remercia tout de même le barman d'une cinquantaine d'années de son aide. Plus rien à faire ici, elle se leva de son siège pour sortir du bar.

Tout à coup, un homme ivre la prit au passage par le bras. Lya sentait dans son haleine qu'il avait trop bue. Le pirate l'attira à lui et invita la jeune fille à s'amuser avec lui et à sa bande qui semblait toute aussi bourré que lui.

Mais, la jeune fille vociféra de la lâcher et d'aller voir ailleurs. L'ivrogne ne voulait pas laisser partir cette ravissante femme, puis commençait à la traîner vers la table où il était assis avec son équipage. Lya ne put rien faire car l'homme la tenait fortement par le bras et elle ne voulait pas risquer de ce le briser.

Juste avant qu'il mette sa main aux fesses de Lya, celle- ci en profita pour prendre le sabre à la ceinture de l'homme. En colère, elle le menaçait de le tuer s'il ne la laissait pas partir.

Le bar était soudainement devenu silencieux tout le monde s'était tourné vers la jeune fille et le pirate ivre. Lya avait la lame du sabre contre la gorge de son agresseur. L'homme ivre se calma il lâcha la pression sur le bras de la jeune voyageuse et Lya baissa son arme du cou du pirate. Elle se retourna vers l'ivrogne et sa bande avant de leur hurler dessus :

« Si vous me suivez, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde fois. Je vous trancherais la gorge avec ce sabre ! Et cela compte pour tous ceux qui sont ici !

- ''Hips'' P'tite pouffiasse, si je te retrouve… ''hips''… j'te ferais ta peau ! »

Lya, fière de son courage dans une situation difficile, se retourna pour prendre la direction de la sortie du bar. Elle en avait assez de cet endroit malsain, remplis de pirates ivres. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ivrogne qui ne supportait pas d'être humilier par une femme, voulait poignarder Lya dans le dos.

Tout à coup, au moment où il allait la frapper, un des pirates assis au comptoir se leva et le tua avec son sabre. Lya se retourna brusquement et vit le jeune homme au regard perçant mais fatigué, portant un bonnet à motif léopard et un pull jaune avec un Jolly Roger dessus, qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Surprise, Lya remercia le pirate de son aide en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle voulut partir, mais le pirate la retint par le bras : il souhaitait discuter avec elle. Lya, ignorant tout de lui, ne pouvait pas accepter et sortit du bar en courant. Le pirate la regarda sortir précipitamment du local. Tous les autres pirates présents rigolèrent du refus que le jeune homme venait d'avoir.

« HA HA HA HAHA ! Mon pauvre p'tit gars, c'est pas avec celle- là que tu pourras t'amuser ! HA HA HA !

- Ouais ! HA HA HA ! Une vraie petite tigresse ce petit bout de femme !

- … »

Esquissant un sourire machiavélique, il sortait également du bar en laissant derrière lui, des cris de terreur qui firent sursauter les passants. Il avait horreur qu'on se moque de lui.

La journée se termina donc par un beau couché de soleil que Lya regardait, assise sur la petite plage où elle avait mis l'ancre. Elle n'avait finalement rien trouvé sur Silvers Rayleigh dans cette ville et avait fait la rencontre d'un pirate étrange avec un drôle de look.

« ''Il me semblait différent des autres pirates du bar. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas un pirate comme celui qui m'a fait des avances ! C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, c'était le gars qui était assis à côté de moi au comptoir il m'avait même offert un verre que j'ai refusé gentiment. Mais bon, malgré ses tatouages sur ses bras, je n'avais pas très envie de discuter avec lui.

Bien, je pense qu'il va falloir que je me couche si je ne veux pas être trop fatiguée pour demain ! '' »

**§§§**

Au petit matin, la jeune fille en profita pour explorer la petite île. Elle se promena dans la forêt qui était près de la plage, donc de son bateau. Depuis que cet ivrogne l'avait agressé l'autre jour, Lya devait porter une arme sur elle afin de pouvoir mieux se défendre en cas de grabuge. Elle commença alors son entraînement avec une arme à lame courte, que Chaka lui avait offert pour fêter son premier mois parmi eux au palais. Elle s'exerça ainsi durant plus d'une heure en faisant les mouvements qu'on lui avait appris.

Soudain, elle entendit un coup de feu retentir dans les parages. La balle de l'arme la toucha à son bras droit. Effrayée, Lya vit au loin entre les arbres, des soldats de la Marine arrivés. Elle prit rapidement son arme et courut vers son bateau tout en tenant son bras ensanglanté. Elle se dépêcha de lever l'ancre, avant de mettre les voiles en direction de la mer. Elle savait que le Log Pose s'était rechargé en une journée et pouvait donc poursuivre sa route sans se soucier de ce petit détail.

Lya remarqua que les soldats de la Marine ne l'avaient pas suivi. Elle pouvait alors souffler et soigner sa blessure grossièrement avant de continuer de naviguer vers la prochaine île qu'indiquait le Log Pose.

Malheureusement, au bout de plusieurs heures, des navires de la Marine l'avaient rattrapé. Lya essaya tant bien que mal, de les semer, sans chance ils étaient plus rapides qu'elle. La Marine avait réussi à l'encercler avant qu'on lui hurle du haut de la rambarde :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison envers le Gouvernement Mondial et la Noblesse Mondiale ! Rendez- vous sans faire de résistance ou nous serons contraints d'ouvrir le feu sur vous !

- Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons vous voulez m'arrêtez, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Allez- vous faire voir, bandes d'abrutis ! », dit Lya, en colère contre les soldats.

Le soldat ordonna alors aux navires de la Marine, de viser de leurs canons, le petit bateau de la criminelle. Avec un regard furieux, Lya prit son arme et se mit en position pour se battre si nécessaire. Mais avec son bras blessé, elle ne savait si elle pourrait tenir longtemps.

Lorsque les soldats de la Marine allaient l'attaquer, quelque chose commençait à remonter à la surface de la mer. Soudain, un étrange navire fit surface. C'était un submersible jaune avec un énorme Jolly Roger noir dessiné sur sa coque métallique. Cela disait quelque chose à Lya mais ne pouvait pas le croire que ce serait cet homme du bar.

Lya entendit les militaires prononcés le nom de ''Heart- Pirates'' avant que les pirates ne sortent du sous- marin, armés jusqu'aux dents. Les pirates lancèrent l'assaut sur le premier navire de la Marine ensuite du second dans la floper.

La jeune fille reconnut alors un des pirates qui se tenait à l'écart, observant ses compagnons se battre : c'était bel et bien le jeune pirate du bar. Le pirate en question s'occupa du second navire de la Marine avec quelques autres de ces compagnons.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il bondit sur le bateau de Lya qui les regardait faire. La jeune fille se tenait près du mât, touchant sa blessure douloureuse. Les deux se regardèrent longuement, avant que l'homme s'aperçoive que Lya fut blessée puisqu'elle se tenait le bras. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui annonçant :

« N'aie crainte, j'aimerai simplement voir ta blessure elle m'a l'air sérieuse.

- Mais… Vous n'avez pas peur que la Marine ne vienne ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mes hommes ont presque terminé avec eux. Maintenant, assis- toi je souhaite examiner ton bras blessé. »

Lya voulut s'asseoir lorsqu'elle vit floue puis elle s'évanouit subitement. Le pirate la rattrapa de justesse et constata que son état de santé était préoccupant. Il la porta alors à l'intérieur de la petite cabine. Le pirate découvrit, malgré la petite taille du navire, une petite cuisinière, une salle de bain ainsi qu'un lit où il allongea la jeune fille.

**§§§**

Lya se réveilla au bout de 2 jours d'inconscience. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux puis essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Se tenant la tête dans ses mains, une fois qu'elle s'était assise, elle sentit une légère brûlure dans son bras où elle était blessée. Soudain, elle remarqua que le pirate de la dernière fois, lui apporta un plateau repas, puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

Interrogatrice, Lya mangea avec appétit le repas que le jeune homme lui avait préparé. Il pouvait constater qu'elle était en forme puisqu'elle vida son assiette en un rien de temps.

« Bien, je vois que ton état s'est amélioré et que ta blessure s'est cicatrisée, ce qui m'a étonné d'ailleurs. C'était quand même une blessure assez sérieuse. Maintenant, on a le temps de discuter. Dans le bar où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu semblais chercher un certain Rayleigh, n'est- ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui c'est exact. Je le recherche pour… des raisons personnelles. Je ne vais pas dire mes raisons à un inconnu. Sauf si vous savez, où je peux le trouver ?

- Hum… Peut- être que je le sais, mais dis- moi d'abord qui tu es et pourquoi tu navigues seule, sur ces flots risqués !

- Si j'aurai confiance en vous, je pourrais vous le dire. Mais comme vous m'avez sauvé une seconde fois, je ne vais pas être impolie envers vous. Merci de m'avoir soigné, malheureusement je dois… »

Le pirate qui voyait que sa patiente allait se lever, la rallongea brutalement sur le lit en l'appuyant fortement avec son bras sur sa cage thoracique, au creux du cou. Lya le regarda en rougissant puisque le jeune homme était dans une position qui la gênait : il était sur elle. Le jeune homme remarqua sa gêne et en profita en se collant davantage contre elle. Avec un sourire salace, il lui chuchota :

« Une femme aussi belle et intrépide qui navigue seule sur Grand Line est dangereux. Surtout si elle est amnésique. (Il se releva, puis parlait à voix haute.) Je me nomme Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart- Pirates et médecin.

- Enchanté, moi, on m'a baptisé ''Lya''. Et comme vous l'avez remarqué en un coup d'œil, j'ignore qui je suis. Hum… Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, vous savez ce que vous vouliez savoir ! »

Law se leva alors, prenant son plateau repas vide pour la laisser tranquille et lui ordonna de rester coucher pour récupérer des forces. Lya regarda le jeune capitaine sortir. Elle regarda alors par son hublot, près de son lit en réfléchissant à la situation. Elle comprit que ce pirate était resté auprès d'elle pendant toute sa convalescence pour s'occuper d'une inconnue qu'il avait rencontrée dans un bar.

Voulant savoir ce qu'il avait fait exactement, la jeune fille se leva malgré ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Elle voulait parler avec lui sur ses intentions. Poussant les draps devant elle, Lya posa ses pieds sur le plancher, puis avança lentement vers la porte qui mène sur le pont du petit navire.

En ouvrant la porte, la jeune fille vit avec surprise la présence d'un ours humanoïde blanc accompagné de deux hommes en combi blanc. Ils étaient en train de nettoyer le pont. Avec de grands yeux ouverts, Lya leur dit d'une voix forte légèrement intriguée :

« Qui… Qu'est- ce que vous faites sur mon bateau ? C'est qui cet ours trop chou ?

- Oh… Mais c'est la p'tite demoiselle que le Cap'taine a soigné !? On est là pour nettoyer ton navire, répondit un homme aux cheveux mi- long portant une casquette.

- Eh bien Bepo, tu ne salues pas la jolie demoiselle qui t'a parlé ? Ou t'es trop timide, gros nounours blanc?, plaisanta l'autre homme portant un bonnet où il est écrit ''Pingouin''.

- Désolé… », fut la seule réponse de l'ours qui baissa la tête pour s'excuser.

Lya fut choquée que l'ours blanc puisse parler. L'ours prénommé Bepo se mit à chahuter avec les deux hommes afin de se venger de leur moquerie. La spectatrice rigola en voyant les 3 se bagarrer pour un simple mot. Elle s'avança lentement vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur lui vint de son bras blessé. Mais elle cachait son mal et s'assit contre le mur de sa cabine en regardant autour d'elle.

La jeune femme s'aperçut que le bateau des Hearts- Pirates était toujours à côté du sien. Elle resta assise en observant son Log Pose un moment, en réfléchissant aux informations qu'elle avait de Rayleigh qu'elle semblait avoir des souvenirs de lui.

Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. La personne assise à ses côtés était ce ''Trafalgar Law'' qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Lya prit peur de ce qu'il allait dire, car le médecin lui avait ordonné de ne pas quitter le lit.

Ne voulant pas attiser sa colère, elle se leva pour retourner dans son lit. Malheureusement, le pirate la retint par le bras gauche afin de la rasseoir par terre. Law lui annonça d'un ton contrarié :

« Je ne t'ai pas ordonné de rester au lit ?! En tant que médecin, je dois être certain que tu es complètement rétablie. Si tu ne suis pas mes recommandations, je vais devoir t'attacher au lit ou te surveiller de près. Et vous 3, retournez à vos taches avant que je me fâche avec vous pour de bon !

- OUI, CAPITAINE !, répondirent les 3 concernés.

- Pourquoi êtes- vous encore là ? Je suis guérie et je ne fais que vous retenir dans votre périple. Je peux me débrouiller seule à présent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de restez plus longtemps à mes côtés pour vous assurez que je vais bien.

- Tu as bien écouté, ce que je vais te dire : c'est moi qui commande ici ! Tu n'es pas complètement rétablie alors je resterais avec mes hommes aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! »

Agacée de cette tête de mule, Lya enleva son bandage autour du bras et lui montra sa blessure qui ne restait qu'un trait cicatrisé. Law eut de grands yeux en voyant que sa patiente n'avait plus rien. Devant une telle chose inouïe, Law laissa Lya se relever.

_POV de Law_

_Jamais je n'ai rien vu de telle ! Cette femme possède des capacités de guérison extraordinaire ! Une telle blessure comme elle avait eu, un être humain normalement constitué, guéri en quelques jours mais elle, en à peine 2 jours il n'y a plus de traces visibles. Et même après, on garde toujours une cicatrice. Chez elle, non. Je me demande bien qui elle est vraiment._

_En tout cas, je vois qu'elle est complètement rétablie à part quelques douleurs qu'elle cache. Elle a raison, c'est inutile de rester plus longtemps ici, si elle est guérie._

_ Fin du POV_

La jeune femme retourna dans sa cabine où elle cherchait quelque chose pour remercier le médecin de s'être occuper de sa blessure. La porte claqua alors derrière elle. Elle sursauta en se retournant vers la personne qui était entrée. C'était Law qui voulait l'informer de leur départ. Lya lui tendit une petite bourse qui contenait des Berrys pour le remercier de ses soins et de son aide dans le bar. Mais le pirate refusa son argent. Il lui annonça d'une voix sérieuse :

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent ! Tu disais que tu cherches un vieil homme du nom de Rayleigh. Sache que cet homme est un des pirates le plus recherché par la Marine donc, il ne va pas être facile à trouver, surtout s'il se cache. Avant que je parte, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, qu'un jour on se reverra et que tu me prêteras main forte !

- J'y compte bien M. Law je vous dois bien ça après tout ! Le monde est vaste et nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. »

Law lui lança un sourire satisfait : il avait réussi à faire promettre à Lya, de se revoir et de savoir à ce moment- là, qui elle est réellement. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent ensemble sur le pont. Avec grande surprise, Lya vit que tout l'équipage des Hearts- Pirates était sur le pont du petit bateau. Ils étaient tous là pour lui faire leurs adieux.

Un après l'autre, elle les serra dans ses bras. Elle s'attarda plus avec Bepo, l'ours blanc, car elle trouvait son pelage doux et chaud. Ce qui rendait les hommes jaloux de leur ami. Ils remontèrent alors tous à bord du sous- marins.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme s'inclina profondément devant les Hearts- Pirates pour avoir veiller soin d'elle. Pingouin et son ami, avaient les larmes aux yeux de quitter la belle demoiselle sur une mer aussi dangereuse.

Law leur ordonna avec une voix autoritaire et ferme de mettre le cap pour leur prochaine destination. Lya regarda alors le sous- marin jaune disparaître sous l'eau.

A présent, elle poursuivit sa route vers la prochaine île qu'indiquait le Log Pose. Elle espérait trouver cette fois- ci, des indices sur l'homme de ses souvenirs. Grâce à l'intervention de ces pirates, elle avait pu semer la Marine pour un moment et de se lier d'amitié pour eux malgré le peu de temps avec eux.

**###**

_Loin de là, à Marie- Joie, salle du Conseil des 5 Etoiles…_

« D'après les informations que nous avons reçu, cette jeune fille va nous poser bien des soucis. Elle doit être capturée au plus vite elle est un danger pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Malgré un dossier assez mince, nous savons ce que cette demoiselle est capable de faire. Si le Colonel Shô n'arrive pas à l'attraper, envoyer un des Vice- Amiraux à sa poursuite. Plus le temps passe, plus la menace grandit.

- Nous vous autorisons à utiliser la force si nécessaire, mais ne la tuer pas. Est- ce claire ?

- Oui, message reçu ! », répondit un soldat de la Marine.

Le soldat avait noté tous les ordres concernant la capture de ''Lya'' qu'il devait transmettre à tous les officiers de la Marine. Une recherche spéciale fut lancée à travers le monde afin de retrouver et d'attaquer la jeune amnésique qui se trouvait sur Grand Line.

Toutes les bases de la Marine reçurent les ordres par le biais d'un escargophone spécial : un vert métallisé. C'est un escargophone assez rare qui est, une espèce cousine des petits escargophones de poche de couleur doré ceux- ci sont utilisés pour déclencher un Buster Call, avec l'accord d'un des 3 Amiraux de la Marine.

En un rien temps, toutes les bases de la Marine avaient reçut ces ordres prioritaires provenant du plus haut commandement de la force militaire. Elles devaient à présent, ouvrir, l'œil sur la personne qui est recherchée dans le monde.

* * *

**! ATTENTION ! **

**Il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres durant tout le reste du mois de juin. Je reprendrais une publication régulière probablement fin juin - début juillet. **

**Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt !**


	8. ARC 2 Chap 8: Le reptile au collier

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient; sauf les personnages de mon cru.  
_

_Rating: T_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_- Maya D Hancock :_** Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je vois que tu es très observatrice. Oui, en effet, Lya semble particulière. Mais on découvrira cela dans la suite de ses aventures. ;-) Ravie que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu. J'espère que celui- ci te plaira.

**- Sunny :** Heyschen! Danke für dein nettes Kommentar. ^^ Ja, ich habe gedacht Smoker mit Shô ersetzen. Und ich habs gemacht. Ich habe noch ein paar Ideen.   


Je voudrais remercier **Gonzalezgirl-4**, **Greawenn**, **Lola Estrela**, **stephnew**,** vampirenessi** et **ysodehaine** de m'avoir mis dans leurs **Alerts et Favoris**. Ainsi que **Melusine78**. ^^

Voici donc la suite !

A bientôt !

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**GRAND LINE **

**xx**

**Chapitre 8 : **

**Le reptile au collier jaune**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lya voguait en suivant le Log Pose, sur une mer calme. D'après les pirates de Law, ils avaient quitté l'itinéraire de quelques kilomètres, sans trop pénalisé le voyage de la jeune femme.

Afin de passer le temps, Lya lisait des livres qu'elle avait emmenés d'Alabasta : la majorité était des romans en tout genre, ainsi que d'autres qui traitaient de la navigation. Assise à la barre, la jeune femme profita du grand soleil qu'y régnait dans un ciel bleu.

Elle se rappela que le climat sur Grand Line pouvait changer brusquement. Même si l'on est bien préparé, le risque de tomber malade était élevé. C'est pourquoi, Lya essayait de retenir le plus de choses sur la médecine, en cas de problème et qu'il n'y avait personne pour la soigner.

Des mouettes volèrent alors au- dessus du petit bateau. Lya se leva et aperçut au loin, une nouvelle île. Heureuse, elle allait pouvoir se ravitailler pour son prochain périple en mer. Avec l'aide de ses jumelles, la jeune femme observa le rivage de l'île, afin de chercher la présence de la Marine sur la côte.

Par chance, elle ne trouva rien. Le bateau posa l'ancre dans une petite baie où de magnifiques falaises blanches protégeaient la plage et ses eaux environnantes. Frappée par la beauté du lieu, Lya décida d'explorer les environs une fois les pieds à terre. En un rien de temps, son bateau arriva sur la plage au sable orangé.

En sautant hors de son bateau, elle fut soudain attaquée par quelqu'un qui lui tirait dessus. Par chance, aucunes des balles ne l'avait touché. Elle se demandait qui était caché pour lui tirer dessus !

Effrayée, Lya regarda dans la direction d'où provenait les tirs. Elles venaient de la forêt qui se tenait derrière la plage de sable. Une voix étrange, sifflante et féminine, venant de nulle part, lui cria :

« Partez, ceci est mon île et personne n'a le droit d'être ici ! Les premières balles n'étaient que des avertissements les prochaines seront plus précises ! Allez- vous- en ! »

Lya, qui ignorait la mise en garde de la voix bizarre, s'approcha de l'inconnu avec méfiance. Elle se situait derrière un gros rocher, non loin d'un palmier de coco. Tout à coup, Lya fut surprise de constater que la personne qui lui tirait dessus, n'était qu'un gros serpent rose tenant dans sa queue, un pistolet chargée et pointée sur elle.

Croyant que la jeune femme rêvait, le serpent lâcha l'arme à feu tellement choqué d'avoir été repérer. Les deux individus s'observèrent attentivement. Lya rompit alors le silence :

« Tu es… un serpent… qui parle et qui tire avec un pistolet ?! C'est… hallucinant ! Incroyable même ! J'ignorais que ça pouvait exister !

- Partez, s'il vous plaît c'est mon île ! Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Allez- vous- en ! Laissez- moi tranquille !

- Pourquoi m'avoir tiré dessus, petit serpent rose ? Je ne suis pas là pour te nuire, tu sais. Je cherche juste de quoi me ravitailler et de l'eau potable avant de repartir. Mais, dis- moi, qui es- tu au juste ?

- En voilà une drôle de question je me nomme Araja et je ne suis pas un serpent comme les autres : je suis un serpent de mer ! Maintenant, disparais de mon île, humain ! »

Avant sue Lya n'ait pu dire autre chose, Araja avait déjà pris son pistolet qu'elle pointait sur l'humaine. Lya recula alors ne quittant pas des yeux, le petit serpent rose. Elle se demandait pourquoi la dénommée ''Araja'', était un aussi petit serpent de mer. Se doutant qu'elle n'aurait pas encore ses réponses, elle laissa le vil animal tranquille. Les deux individus examinèrent le moindre faits et gestes de l'autre.

Lya s'aperçut qu'au cou de l'animal, un collier de perle blanche était autour d'elle. Mais elle remarqua un embout de métal vide. D'un œil suspicieux, la jeune fille lui demanda prudemment :

« Ton collier, petit serpent, on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose.

- Oh ça ! … Ne vous- en occupez pas se sont mes affaires ! De toute façon, personne ne peut retrouver ma perle jaune. Alors, va -t- en !

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Je dois quand même trouver de la nourriture, donc je chercherai ton bijou par la même occasion. Allez, viens et pose ce pistolet c'est ridicule !

- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT QUE TU T'INTERESSE A MOI ET A MES PROBLEMES ! Les humains sont tous les mêmes : bêtes, sauvages et ignobles ! », hurla Araja en colère.

Ne comprenant pas Araja, Lya se leva brusquement puis se dirigea vers la forêt tropicale, ignorant les menaces du serpent. Le serpent rose tira sans le vouloir, vers Lya qui esquiva par chance, le tir. Tout en esquivant l'attaque du serpent, la jeune fille marcha en direction de la jungle.

Araja, tremblante de peur et en larmes devant l'impassibilité de l'humaine, suivait discrètement l'inconnue, laissant derrière elle, son arme. A bonne distance d'elle, elle observa l'étrangère qui cueillait des fruits sur un tas.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Lya ne lui disait rien et l'ignorait hautainement. Lya s'avança vers un grand arbre où elle vit de loin, une créature sur deux pattes qui ressemblait à une méduse humanoïde d'une couleur bleue et violette.

A ce moment- là, Araja se mit à côté de l'humaine, cachée derrière un buisson. Elle lui confia à voix basse :

« C'est lui qui a ma perle jaune. Il m'avait attaqué quand je me reposais après avoir mangé un bel animal. J'étais vulnérable et il en avait profité pour me dérober mon trésor. A maintes reprises, j'ai essayé de récupérer mon bien, sans y arriver. Il est bien trop fort pour moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas Araja, je vais te le récupérer ton trésor ! »

Dans un dernier clin d'œil, Lya sortit de sa cachette afin de se diriger vers le voleur. Méfiante, la jeune voyageuse s'approcha lentement de lui au cas où, il serait armé ou tenterait de l'attaquer. L'homme- méduse vit Lya arrivé vers lui. Il lui cria de partir sous pierre d'être anéantie.

Ignorant ses paroles, Lya avança avec un regard grave et en colère. Elle se dit qu'une vulgaire pieuvre ou une quelconque méduse, ne l'arrêterait pas. La créature l'attaqua avec une de ses tentacules où de l'électricité passait. Lya esquiva agilement les tentacules et le frappa de toutes ses forces, au visage d'un bon coup de point. C'est ce qui l'assomma.

Araja, qui avait observé toute la scène de loin, fut stupéfaite que l'humaine contre- attaque aussi fortement. Elle avait réussi à le vaincre en un rien de temps. Une étrangère qu'elle venait de rencontrer, l'avait aidé à récupérer son précieux trésor volé. Araja avait pu aller rejoindre Lya, qui sortait un coffre dans la cachette de l'homme- méduse. Elle avait pris soin de bien ficeler la crapule pour pas qu'elle ne leur fasse un mauvais coup, une fois le dos tourné.

Dès que le serpent de mer fut là, Lya ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une belle et grosse perle jaune pastelle. Elle avait la taille d'une petite noix. Araja eut les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse de retrouver sa si précieuse perle, que Lya lui fixa à son collier. Elle remercia l'humaine d'avoir récupérer le bien le plus important pour elle.

Lya fut contente pour le petit serpent de mer. Araja resta auprès de sa nouvelle amie et l'aida à récolter des fruits pour la remercier. La jeune femme, qui s'en le vouloir, se lia d'amitié avec la petite créature. Elles discutèrent ensemble pendant qu'elles récoltaient les fruits.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Lya était retournée à son bateau pour y stocker ses provisions et de l'eau potable. Elle s'était installée sur la plage pour manger devant un feu en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie, Araja. Le petit serpent lui conta alors :

« Tu devrais venir voir mon île natale, qui est l'île des hommes- poissons. Tu peux y découvrir toutes sortes de poissons et de personnes : des sirènes, des baleines, des hommes- poissons,… J'aimerai tellement revoir ces beaux paysages faits de coraux et d'algues de toutes les couleurs.

- Araja, pourquoi ne voudrais- tu pas venir avec moi ? Juste le temps que j'atteigne cette île. Comme ça, tu me montreras ton pays natal ! », répondit- elle avec un grand sourire sincère.

Tellement contente, le serpent de mer sautilla de joie à l'idée de retourner chez elle. Elle remercia l'humaine de sa gentillesse et les deux nouvelles amies fêtèrent leur futur voyage ensemble. Les deux s'endormirent sur la plage après avoir beaucoup rit et épuisées par une journée assez remplie.

Sans se douter de rien, un petit bateau avait accosté non loin de leur position. Il semblait suivre la jeune femme depuis un certain temps mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

**§§§**

Le soleil commençait à se lever lentement. Ses rayons firent réveiller Lya qui avait fait un étrange rêve dont elle ne se rappelait plus. Intriguée, elle rangea cela dans le coin de sa mémoire. Son ventre grogna et se décida de préparer le petit déjeuner sur son bateau.

Araja rejoignit quelque temps après, la jeune femme dans la cuisine. Une fois que s'était prêt, le serpent demanda son amie :

« Dis- moi, le collier que tu portes, d'où vient- il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours eu sur moi. Il faut que je te dise que je suis amnésique et donc, je ne me souviens pas de mon passé. C'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle ''Lya''.

- C'est pour ça que tu as accroché l'avis de recherche de Rayleigh ?

- Tu sembles le connaître. L'as- tu déjà vu, et où ? Dis- moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui !

- Euh… Doucement ! … Avant que j'atterrisse sur cette île, c'était sur les îles Sabaody que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Il avait décidé d'y rester un petit moment. Tu crois que Rayleigh va t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire ?

- Je l'ignore, Araja. Mais grâce à toi, je sais enfin où aller. »

Avec un sourire, Araja se rappela de quelque chose elle chercha dans les affaires qu'elle avait déjà mises sur le bateau, un objet. Lya l'observa faire, intriguée par ce qu'elle faisait. Le serpent sortit de son sac, un Eternal Pose qui indiquait les îles Sabaody.

De grands yeux ouverts, la jeune femme prit la petite boussole, puis serra son amie dans les bras. Araja n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement Lya l'étreignit fortement. Du bout de sa queue, elle tapota contre le dos de l'humaine qui relâcha enfin son emprise le serpent.

Lya expliqua que grâce à l'Eternal Pose, elles pouvaient aller directement aux îles Sabaody sans passer par les îles qu'indique le Log Pose. Néanmoins, le bateau était trop petit pour faire le trajet directement. Mais Lya était convaincue qu'elles y arriveraient malgré tout.

Après un petit silence, la jeune femme décida de se mettre en route vers la prochaine île. Les deux amies de voyage allèrent sur le pont Lya s'occupa de lever l'encre pendant qu'Araja tenait la barre. Le petit serpent aperçut au loin, dans un coin de l'île qu'elles quittent, le petit bateau qui avait accosté l'autre jour. Pour ne pas inquiéter l'humaine, elle ne disait rien à son amie.

C'est comme ça, qu'elles se mirent en route avec le Log Pose, en direction de la prochaine île pour se réapprovisionner en produits divers. Car, malgré la nourriture qu'elles avaient stockée, il leur fallait du matériel divers pour rafistoler le bateau.

* * *

_Un commentaire ?_


	9. ARC 2 Chap 9 : L'enclume

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient; sauf les personnages de mon cru (dont Lya et Araja).  
_

_Rating: T_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_- Maya D Hancock: _**Merci pour ta review. Ravie que l'apparition d'un serpent rose t'ait plu. ^^

**_- Une fan: _**Merci également pour ton petit commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir. ^^

Merci également à **Greawenn** pour sa review. ^^

Voici donc un chapitre plein de rebondissement. A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**GRAND LINE **

**xx**

**Chapitre 9 : L'enclume**

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elles naviguaient sans atteindre la moindre île ou bateau. Araja et Lya se racontaient tous ce qu'elles avaient vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Quand elles discutaient, le temps passait plus vite.

Midi arrivait Lya cuisinait un repas, pendant qu'Araja faisait le guet sur le haut du mât. Elle vit soudain au loin, quelque chose flotter sur la surface de l'eau. Trouvant cela étrange, elle dirigea le petit navire vers l'objet qui était un chapeau de cowboy noir. Le petit serpent appela son amie sur le pont. Lya sortit, étonnée de l'appel de son amie, qui paraissait inquiète.

« Lya, j'ai repéré un chapeau qui flottait sur l'eau et je trouvais cela bizarre. Je… je crains que quelqu'un est en train de se noyer ! Et comme je suis trop faible pour… Oh ! »

Ayant comprise la détresse du serpent, Lya sauta à l'eau et plongea vers le fond où elle vit quelqu'un coulé tel une enclume. Elle se dépêcha de nager vers la personne qui semblait inconsciente. La jeune femme se demandait comment l'inconnu avait atterri dans l'eau.

Lya arriva enfin à côté de l'individu qui était un homme musclé aux cheveux noirs courts. Se saisissant du bras, elle le tira à toute vitesse vers la surface. Elle avait peur qu'il ne meurt alors qu'elle le sauve.

Araja, inquiète, regardait l'endroit où son amie avait sauté dans l'eau pour secourir la personne, à qui appartenait le chapeau de cowboy. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne voyait pas son amie remontait. Tout à coup, Lya apparut enfin à la surface, tenant un jeune homme inconscient. Le petit serpent aida l'humaine à le hisser sur le bateau.

En reprenant son souffle, Lya remarqua que le jeune homme ne respirait plus elle lui fit sans tarder, du bouche-à-bouche avant de vérifier s'il respirait enfin. Araja chercha des serviettes dans la cabine afin qu'ils puissent se sécher. Lya fit cela plusieurs fois avec un massage cardiaque. Mais lorsqu'elle lui donnait une énième fois de l'air, il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'une jeune femme, installée à ses côtés, était en train de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Il profita de la situation pour embrasser Lya, toujours ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est en sentant des mains qui se baladaient sur ses hanches, que Lya comprit que le jeune homme était conscient et qu'il l'embrassait. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois et les deux virèrent au rouge écarlate. Légèrement déboussolée, Lya se sépara de l'homme tout en lui hurlant, en colère :

« Non mais,… Ca va pas ? Espèce de profiteur ! On vous sauve la vie et vous osez me toucher !

- Oups, désolé. L'occasion était trop belle. En plus, c'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas remarqué que j'étais conscient. T'aurais pu arrêter avant au lieu de continuer. », répondit calmement le jeune homme en souriant.

Les deux se toisèrent un moment, assis face à face. Cet homme paraissait à Lya vraiment étrange : il ne cessait pas de lui sourire à pleine dent. Toujours rancunière, Lya ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit rapidement et laissa sortir une Araja inquiète, portant des serviettes sèches. Les cris de Lya l'avait alerté que quelque chose s'était produit. Lya prit une serviette tout en expliquant ce qui venait de se passer. Araja, légèrement intriguée, tendit une serviette au jeune homme.

L'homme fut surpris de voir un petit serpent des mers, qui parle, à bord d'un navire. Araja comprenant qu'il devait connaître ses congénères, lui sourit gentiment. Voyant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas de blessures, Lya proposa à l'étranger d'entrer et de se réchauffer à l'intérieur. L'inconnu suivit les deux voyageuses dans la cabine où une douce odeur de repas en sortit.

Une fois installé à table, Lya voulut savoir comment il avait atterri dans la mer et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas nager. Malheureusement, l'homme était en plein repas et mangeait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il engloutissait tellement de nourriture, que ses joues avaient pris la forme d'immenses melons. Voyant sa tête, Lya et Araja semblaient déconcerter. Mais la scène fit ricaner le serpent rose, car elle avait l'image d'un rongeur dont ses joues étaient remplies de nourriture. Lya devait donc attendre avant de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec lui.

Tout en mangeant également, Lya observa leur invité d'un mauvais œil elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'audace du jeune homme. Il avait profité de la situation pendant qu'elle lui sauvait la vie. N'empêche, elle devait admettre que l'inconnu avait un certain charme. Mais malgré un corps musclé et fort, il avait d'étranges manières comme, s'endormir dans son assiette ou manger comme un ogre. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme comme lui. Même les pires ivrognes ne faisaient pas une chose pareille.

_Pov de Lya _

_Vraiment, son visage me semble familier. On dirait qu'il ressemble beaucoup à l'un des avis de recherche dont la Princesse Vivi avait gardé dans sa chambre. Je me suis, d'ailleurs, toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait gardé un avis de recherche d'un homme ne faisant pas partie de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille._

_Donc, d'après ce que je m'en rappelle, il s'appellerait Portgas D. Ace, alias ''Ace aux poings ardents''. Sa prime serait élevée de plus de 550 millions de Berrys. Je me demande bien si c'est un pirate ou un brigand. Pour avoir une telle prime sur sa tête, il a dû faire de terrible chose. Pourtant, il paraît inoffensif et normal. _

_J'espère que j'ai bien fait de l'avoir sauvé de la noyade. Un idiot pareil qui coule comme une enclume n'est jamais bon. Vraiment, ces manières sont abjectes pour un homme de son âge. Il doit avoir un peu prêt la même tranche d'âge que moi, sinon plus._

_Néanmoins, je dois le garder à l'œil. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné d'explications sur ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne le lâcherai pas !_

_ Fin du Pov_

Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune homme observait en silence et la bouche pleine, la jeune femme songeuse. Lya détourna alors son regard quand elle remarquait qu'il l'observe, avant de se lever de table en emportant son assiette.

Araja vit le désappointement de son amie face à l'étranger. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lya était si méfiante envers l'inconnu il paraissait pourtant aimable et complaisant. Elle peut comprendre que Lya était encore en rogne contre lui à cause de se baiser, mais son amie devrait laisser cela de côté.

Soudainement, l'homme avala en un coup toute son assiette, puis saisit le bras de sa bienfaitrice qui débarrassait la table, pour lui dire enfin :

« Je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie sans toi, je me serais retrouver au fond de l'océan, comme une enclume ou une épave. Et merci aussi pour ce bon repas.

- Il faut plutôt remercier Araja, c'est elle qui a vu votre chapeau de cowboy flotté à la surface de l'eau. Si vous voulez bien me lâcher le bras, je pourrais peut- être aller me changer et me sécher avant que j'attrape froid. On discutera juste après si vous voulez bien.

- OK, ça marche. », dit- il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Lya lui rendit un petit sourire, heureuse qu'il l'ait enfin remercié de l'avoir sauver. Elle entra alors dans la salle de bain, portant dans ses bras des vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait pris de sa commode.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, elle se laissa couler un bain pour enlever tout le sel, présent sur sa peau et ses cheveux. En se détendant, la jeune femme pensa à ce baiser que cet homme avait osé lui rendre elle ne l'avait même pas giflé de cet affront. Pourtant, ce baiser lui avait plu la sensation de ses tendres lèvres en contact avec les siennes, lui procurait une étrange impression de bien- être. Elle secoua alors la tête pour revenir à la réalité cela ne lui correspondait pas, dans sa personnalité de laisser un inconnu la déstabiliser comme ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lya s'assoupit durant quelques minutes, la tête pleine de ses pensées. Elle fit un étrange rêve où elle vit une petite fille qui lui ressemble ainsi que ce fameux Silvers Rayleigh.

Elle était en balade sur une île quand des hommes venant de nulle part l'enlevèrent discrètement. On l'avait séparé de ce vieil homme qui s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mieux protéger. Les kidnappeurs avaient emmené la fillette dans un horrible endroit sombre où on la présentait à un public comme une marchandise. Les larmes aux yeux, elle comprenait -trop tard- qu'on faisait des enchères sur des êtres vivants emprisonnés tel du bétail. La fillette se faisait acheter pour une somme de 800 000 Berrys, à une famille de Dragon Céleste.

On l'emmena sur un bateau avec les autres esclaves où on les mettait en ligne. Beaucoup tremblaient de peur, car des gardes marquaient au fer rouge, le dos de chaque nouvel esclave.

Au moment où on lui plantait le signe des esclaves, Lya se réveilla en criant de douleur. Son cri retentit sur tout le bateau, ce qui fit réagir Araja et le jeune homme qui discutaient. Craignant le pire pour la jeune femme, l'étranger se leva puis frappa à la porte de la salle de bain pour savoir si tout allait bien. Lya répondit d'une voix tremblante, de la laisser tranquille.

Araja regarda l'homme, inquiète. En attendant qu'elle sorte, le serpent continua de naviguer avec l'aide de leur invité, assis à côté d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Lya s'habillait. En soulevant ses longs cheveux soyeux, elle vit la marque de son rêve, brûlée dans son dos. Elle savait que cette marque appartenait à son passé une marque dont elle ne pourra jamais s'en débarrasser complètement. Elle se demandait même si Vivi et les autres l'ont vu à Alabasta. Elle termina de se vêtir tout en réfléchissant à ses interrogations.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, Lya tomba nez- à- nez devant le jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvé et qui était encore mouillé. Elle alla s'asseoir le banc lorsque l'homme lui demanda, d'une voix sérieuse :

« Tout va bien ? Tu as crié comme si on te torturait à mort.

- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Euh… vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous changer ou vous séchez ?

- Oh… C'est vrai, je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais encore mouillé. Hé hé hé hé ! »

Soudain, l'homme s'enflamma Lya le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, tellement elle était sidérée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Quand il vit la tête niaise de la jeune femme, il rigola à gorge déployée. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, Lya commençait à se vexer. L'homme, une fois calmé, continua son questionnement :

« Ne sois pas vexer, j'ai adoré la tête que tu as faisais quand tu as vu que j'avais un pouvoir.

- Vous avez mangé un fruit du démon ?

- Exacte, celui du feu, le _**pyro- fruit**_ ou _**mera mera no mi**_ ! Tu ne veux pas me tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans. Bien, je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la 2nd flotte de Barbe Blanche, pour te servir !

- Je m'en doutais que c'était toi, ''Ace aux poings ardents''. Comment t'as atterri dans l'océan ?

- Ah oui, ça. Eh bien, c'est une histoire assez comique. On m'a volé mon Striker et on m'a jeté à l'eau. J'avais trouvé un tonneau flottant sur la mer, je l'ai ouvert. Comme je mourrais de faim, je pensais qu'il ya aurait de quoi manger, mais j'ai eu la surprise d'en voir sortir, deux hommes. Ils se sont jetés sur moi avant que je puisse réagir. Ensuite, tu connais le reste ils m'ont balancé à la flotte puis vous m'avez sauvé. Et je te remercie encore de ton aide.

- Ce n'est rien, mais t'est quand même débile de te faire piéger comme un débutant ! Un pirate de ton calibre en plus ! Bon, bref, maintenant, c'est arrivé. Revenons à la question qui me taraude depuis avant : pourquoi m'as- tu embrassé ?

- … Quel est ton nom ?

- Lya. Pourquoi m'as- tu… ?, répéta-t-elle, sérieuse.

- T'es mignonne tu sais. C'est rare qu'on me fasse du bouche-à-bouche dès la première rencontre. Quel est ton vrai nom ?

- Je… je ne le connais pas. J'ai oublié mon passé. »

Ace la regarda tristement et comprit que ne pas savoir qui elle est, ma travaillait énormément. Lya s'aperçut qu'Araja n'était pas dans la cabine Ace lui conta que le petit serpent s'occupait de la barre de navigation. Ils étaient donc seuls dans la cabine. Le jeune commandant voulait à présent connaître la raison de son voyage. Lya souhaitait se rendre à l'archipel des Sabaody pour retrouver un certain Rayleigh. Ace la félicitait de son courage de rechercher un criminel comme lui.

Maintenant, Ace voulait savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la remercier de son sauvetage. Lya n'avait rien en tête et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre Araja. Tout à coup, elle sentit du froid parcourir son dos. Son sang se glaça à l'idée de découvrir que son dos serait à l'air libre.

En touchant son dos, elle remarqua que sa longue robe fermée à l'arrière, avait été ouverte. Gênée car elle était au courant de la marque des esclaves dans son dos, la jeune femme n'osait pas se retourner pour faire face à Ace. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir : allait- il la capturer pour la revendre sur le marché aux esclaves ? Allait- il être en colère qu'une esclave se balade seule sans son maître ? Elle ne savait pas. Redoutant la réaction du pirate, Lya se mit à trembler de peur.

« C'est pour cela que tu as hurlé avant ? A cause de cette marque !? Ne t'inquiète pas, n'aie as peur, ton secret sera gardé avec moi. Je te le promets ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de ce qu'Ace venait de lui dire. Il venait de lui promettre de garder son terrible secret pour lui. Il n'était donc pas un de ces pirates qui pillent et tuent les gens. Rassurée mais encore peu certaine de sa confiance, elle lui dit :

« Je… je t'en prie, ne dis rien à personne ! J'ai l'impression que cette marque est mal vue si je la montre en public.

- C'est normal, les personnes marquées par ce signe, ont été des esclaves de la Noblesse Mondiale. Bon, si tu n'as rien contre, je voudrais passer un coup de fil. Il faut que je mette au courant mon capitaine de ma situation.

- Pas de problème, tu peux utiliser l'escargophone. »

Lya referma sa robe et laissa Ace passer son appel à son équipage ils devaient probablement s'inquiéter de sa longue absence. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa mémoire, son passé lui revenait petit à petit. Cette marque en est la preuve elle appartient au passé de la jeune femme, qu'elle doit encore trouvé. Elle devait savoir pour quelles raisons la Marine la recherche aussi activement. Afin de les trouver, il fallait qu'elle aille à l'archipel des Sabaody et rencontrer ce vieil homme.

Pensive, Lya rejoignit Araja qui surveillait l'Eternal Pose en direction des Sabaody. Avec son sourire, le serpent lui fit une place à ses côtés.

**###**

_Quelque part sur Grand Line...  
_

« … Bien mon fils. Rejoins- nous sur l'île de Barbaross. Vous devez mettre quelques jours on vous attendra avant de lever l'ancre. Je tiens beaucoup à rencontrer celle qui se fait nommée ''l'espoir des peuples'' par les journalistes et la Marine.

- Je m'en doutais que tu voudrais la voir. T'en fais pas, nous allons mettre les voiles vers vos coordonnées. Ah, j'ai oublié de te préciser qu'elle ignore qui elle est réellement, Pops.

- Intéressant. Je m'en rappellerai fiston. A bientôt. »

On raccrocha alors le combiné sur l'escargophone. Le capitaine d'Ace se tourna vers l'un de ses commandants afin de donner les ordres pour les prochains jours. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette femme que les journaux ne cessent de parler. Les journaux racontaient que la femme, qu'Ace avait décrite, comme une dangereuse criminelle voulant renverser le Gouvernement Mondial en blasphémant des idées révolutionnaires.

Le capitaine qui ne connaissait pas le nom de cette personne, était impatient de l'avoir en face de lui.

**###**

Le petit bateau voguait au rythme de la houle. Il faisait déjà nuit et les trois individus sur le navire dormirent paisiblement. On avait préparé un deuxième matelas –qui était sous le lit- pendant le séjour d'Ace aux poings ardents. Araja dormait dans un coin où des couvertures étaient posées pour que se soit plus confortables et moelleux. Lya roupillait dans son lit alors qu'Ace dormait sur le matelas à côté du lit.

Lya se réveilla soudain en sursaut et pleine de sueurs. Elle voulait aller se rafraîchir un peu dans la salle d'eau. En passant par- dessus Ace, elle vit le tatouage qui couvrait pratiquement la totalité de son dos. Ce tatouage lui rappelait l'avis de recherche qu'elle avait vu à Alabasta : celui d'un certain Edward Newgate, alias ''Barbe Blanche''. Donc, elle était à présent rassurée par l'identité d'Ace et elle pouvait enfin lui faire un peu confiance pour le reste du voyage.

La jeune femme humidifia son visage avant de ressortir de la salle de bain. Tout à coup, elle fut surprise de constater qu'Ace était debout, devant elle. Il semblait encore un endormi, mais il souhaitait savoir si tout allait bien. Lya le rassura que oui et qu'il pouvait retourner se coucher. Ace la regarda un instant, puis retourna tout en bâillant, vers son matelas. Lya le suivit afin de continuer à roupiller.

Mais elle s'endormit qu'au bout d'une heure. Elle devait repenser à son cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir. Et pour se changer les idées, elle observa le ciel étoilé à travers le hublot près de son lit.


	10. ARC 2 Chap 10, part 1

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient; sauf les personnages de mon cru (dont Lya et Araja).  
_

_Rating: T_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_- XoXonii: _**Ravie que tu apprécie ma fic. ^^ En effet, c'est un des rares chapitres qui est long. Néanmoins, je dois te décevoir, la rencontre avec le Shirohige n'est pas pour tout de suite. Faudra encore patienter un peu.

**_- Sunny : _**Du hast Recht: es wird spannender in jedem Neuen Kapi ! Und für deine Neugier, es ist noch nicht für gleich. ^^

**_- Maya D Hancock: _**Je pense que tu as une bonne déduction. Il est possible que ces deux- là finissent ensemble. Je préfère garder un soupçon de mystère en ce qui concerne le passé de Lya. Ce que je peux révéler est qu'elle a un nom que peu de personne connaisse. Et le probable lien de parenté avec Rayleigh, je vous laisse encore dans l'obscurité, pour l'instant. ^^

Je sais, je suis sadique! Niark niark niark ! XD

**_- Toile du soir: _**Merci pour ta gentille review. ^^

_**- Greawenn:**_ Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité. Je dois t'avouer que certaines de tes théories sont exactes. Mais lesquelles ? Cela, tu le découvriras par la suite. :-D

* * *

Un grand merci à tous pour votre patience et de vos commentaires.

Merci également à **Shiro K.** pour m'avoir mise dans ses **Alerts** ; ainsi à** maki410**, **Neiflheim**, **Enanah98** et **Moon D Luna** de leurs ajouts dans leurs **Favoris**. :-)

Je sais que cela fait plus d'un mois que vous attendez pour un nouveau chapitre; donc, le voilà. Bon, c'est la 1ère partie mais il est tellement long que je préfère le publier en plusieurs parties. Pour le bonheur de certains, j'espère. ^^

Vous trouverez** en- bas de page** quelques annotations que vous retrouverez au fil du chapitre grâce au** ***.

Encore milles excuses pour ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Liassez- moi vos impressions. ^^

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**GRAND LINE**

**(ILE SCHMETTERLING) **

**xx**

**Chapitre 10 : **

**L'île Schmertterling (*)**

**(part 1)**

Ace se réveilla lorsqu'une Lya assez contrariée le secoue tel un prunier. Les seuls mots qu'il sortait, étaient des grommellements de mécontentement. Il mit son oreiller sur son visage afin de dormir encore. Mais c'était mal connaître Lya quand on la contrariait.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne daignait pas se lever, Lya dut prendre les grands moyens. Elle saisit un verre qu'elle avait préalablement remplie d'eau, puis, sans gêne, elle lui versa son contenu sur lui. L'eau froide qui coulait dans le dos du pirate, le fit sursauter d'un coup. Ace n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille ainsi et il le fit remarquer à la jeune femme :

« Ca va pas de me réveiller comme ça ! T'aurais pu me secouer ou m'appeler. Et pas venir avec de l'eau !

- Il faut te lever, espèce de fainéant. Je te signale qu'il est presque midi en plus, je dois t'informer que nous n'avons presque plus de provisions. Nous avons donc dû mettre le cap sur la prochaine île du Log Pose.

- Tu veux dire qu'on perdra quelques jours pour se ravitailler avant de rejoindre mes nakamas ?!

- Si un certain pirate ne mangerait pas toutes nos réserves, on ne devrait pas faire un tel détour. Maintenant, lève- toi et… Oooh ! »

Lya s'aperçut, lorsqu'Ace se leva, qu'il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon avec des flammes comme motif. Rouge de honte, elle se retourna pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Jamais, elle n'avait vu d'homme en petite tenue. Ce qu'elle venait de voir, réveilla en elle une curiosité d'en connaître plus de son invité. Mais ce genre de pensée, elle les chasser rapidement.

La gêne de Lya ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ace. Il pensait que la jeune femme n'avait sûrement jamais eu de petit copain et donc, cela expliquerait cette réticence. Ne voulant pas l'embarrasser davantage, le pirate mit son short noir, posé à ses côtés. Son ventre commença à gargouiller cela fit réagir Lya. La jeune femme lui tendit une assiette avec des œufs et de la viande qu'elle venait de réchauffer. Affamé, il prit le plat et le dévora en un rien de temps.

Tout à coup, un appel venant de l'extérieur retint l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Curieux, Lya et Ace –qui terminait son assiette, et avait la bouche pleine- sortirent de la cabine. Ils rejoignirent Araja sur le pont du petit navire. Le petit serpent était perché en- haut du mât, comme à son habitude. Elle surveillait l'horizon, pendant que Lya et Ace s'occupent de la gestion du bateau.

Ce jour- là, Araja avait découvert, au loin, une île où le climat semblait être une île printanière. L'air commençait à se radoucir une agréable brise tiède accueillit les voyageurs. Les longs cheveux blonds de Lya voletaient légèrement au gré du vent. Cette douce chaleur sur sa peau la fit sourire de bien- être.

Ace brisa cet instant en annonçant à Lya :

« On va pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose de consistant. Un beau et magnifique steak de viande. Mmmm !

- Tu brises un si merveilleux moment pour parler de bouffe qu'y aurait sur l'île ?! T'es vraiment un pirate très bizarre, Ace !

- Hé hé hé. Ouais, on me le dit souvent. Tu verras, cette île est superbe ! J'y suis déjà allé auparavant.

- C'est vrai ? Elle s'appelle comment ?, demanda Araja, curieuse.

- On l'appelle, ''l'île aux 1000 papillons'' ou plus communément, ''l'île Schmetterling''. Cette île **(**)** est réputée dans le monde pour abriter le plus grand nombre d'espèce de papillons exotiques. Le climat doux et pas trop froid favorise la préservation de certaines espèces qu'on ne retrouve qu'ici.

- Dis donc Ace, t'es vraiment bien renseigné sur la faune de cette île. Comment ça se fait ?, remarqua le petit serpent rose au nœud.

- Hm. Eh bien… Je… J'ai lu un petit guide touristique lorsque j'y étais. Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que je connais tout !

- HA HA HA HA HA ! », rigolèrent les deux amies.

Lya et Araja ne pouvaient pas imaginer le pirate si cultivé. Surtout de lire de tel livre documentaire pour un pirate. Le visage d'Ace eut un air penaud à cause des rires des deux. Il se vexa puisqu'on le prenait pour une personne inculte et ignare. Croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine, le jeune homme boudait dans son coin.

Une fois le fou rire terminé, Lya rassura leur invité qu'il ne devrait pas le prendre mal. Elles n'avaient pas l'intention de se moquer de lui et de sa connaissance. D'un autre côté, Lya aimait bien les hommes avec un petit côté intelligent. Ace pourrait entrer dans cette catégorie d'homme pour avoir une chance avec elle.

Lya secoua la tête afin de chasser des pensées obscènes qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle alla s'asseoir à la barre afin de diriger le bateau vers l'île Schmetterling.

**§§§  
**

Le petit navire arriva au bout de quelques heures, sur l'île printanière. Du haut du mât, Araja avait repéré un endroit où ils pouvaient accoster. Lya prépara un sac avec les provisions qui leur restait.

L'île avait une magnifique flore où beaucoup de fleurs tapissaient le sol de l'énorme forêt, se dressant devant eux. Les arbres étaient de magnifiques chênes, de frêles, de bouleaux… Grands et avec de jolies feuilles vertes, la forêt donnait l'aspect d'une jeunesse retrouvée.

Les trois compères descendirent du bateau afin d'explorer les environs pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Ace proposa de longer l'orée de la forêt. Lya et Araja acquiescèrent à l'idée du pirate. De toute manière, il fallait chercher une quelconque civilisation pour se ravitailler, pensa la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent donc le long de la forêt, en observant le paysage alentour. Lya avait tellement hâte de voir les papillons qui habitaient cette île, qu'elle essaya d'en apercevoir de son regard. Araja avança aux côtés des deux humains, ravie de pouvoir explorer une île dont elle n'avait jamais vu.

Soudain, au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe s'arrêta subitement. Intriguée, Lya regarda Ace, se demandant pour quelles raisons il s'était arrêté si abruptement. Ace renifla quelque chose avec son nez. Une étrange odeur lui était parvenue à ses fines narines. Il huma une senteur très agréable qui le fit saliver. La langue passant sur les lèvres du pirate, montrait sa faim dévorante.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Ace se mit à courir en hurlant à ses accompagnatrices :

« Je sens à manger ! Je pars devant, à tout à l'heure !

- ACE ! ATTENDS, NE PARS PAS !, cria Lya.

- Pour un humain, il cours aussi vite que le vent.

- Surtout s'il s'agit de repas. », éluda Lya à Araja.

Les deux soupirèrent, puis suivirent Ace en cavalant derrière lui. Lya avait saisit Araja pour la placer délicatement sur le sac à dos qu'elle portait. S'enroulant autour du cou de son amie, Araja s'accrocha fermement. Lya se mit à sprinter dans la même direction qu'Ace. Le jeune homme ne laissait derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière.

**§§§**

Ace avait couru en suivant la bonne odeur de viande vers une petite ville portuaire. Les habitations avaient chacune des couleurs très vives comme le jaune poussin, le rose ou même le vert. La ville n'était pas grande mais comptait tout de même une place d marché assez importante.

Le jeune homme courut en direction du premier restaurant de la ville, tout en suivant la bonne odeur de repas. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs pas attendu ses deux compagnes. L'odeur de la bonne pitance le fit s'arrêter devant les portes d'un bar. Le panneau du bar identifiait le lieu comme le ''Bar du baleineau blanc''.

D'un air affamé et jovial, Ace entra dans le bar où toutes les personnes présentes, se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. La moitié des clients semblait suspicieux de cet étranger si bizarre. Ils l'observèrent d'un mauvais œil, se diriger vers le comptoir. Ace s'assit sur le tabouret, puis commanda à manger.

Pendant ce temps, Lya et Araja –toujours accrochée autour de l'humaine- atteignirent enfin la petite ville portuaire. Elles avaient sprinté un court instant, avant de marcher pour reprendre son souffle. Elles avaient mis une bonne heure pour atteindre la cité.

Lya et Araja furent époustouflées de voir une ville aussi colorée et pleine de vie. Le petit serpent descendit de l'humaine et rampait à côté d'elle. Lya proposa d'aller au marché afin d'acheter des provisions pour le reste de leur périple.

Tout à coup, au détour d'une rue, Lya et Araja entendirent comment un jeune homme se faisait poursuivre par un groupe de soldat de la Marine. Plaquées contre le mur d'une maison, Lya et le serpent rose vient passer un homme ressemblant à Ace. Il était poursuivi par une dizaine de soldats armés de fusil. Ils ordonnèrent au pirate de se rendre. Bien entendu, Ace ne voulait pas et poursuivit sa fuite. Il réussit, par chance, à les semer à travers les rues.

Lya et son amie, quant à elles, avaient continué leurs emplettes. Elles avaient atteint la place du marché où de nombreux exposants tentaient d'appâter des clients. Araja lui montra avec sa queue, un stand où on vendait des fruits et légumes frais.

Une fois que le maraîcher lui avait mis ses provisions dans des sacs, il lui raconta :

« Vous savez, il y aura la fête ce soir. Nous fêtons le festival des papillons qui se produit tous les 2 ans. Vous devriez venir, se sera merveilleux cette année.

- Et qu'est- ce qu'on y fait à ce festival ?

- Eh bien… Un feu d'artifice est préparé ainsi qu'une chasse aux papillons dans la forêt.

- Dis, on pourrait rester jusqu'à demain, non ? J'ai tellement envie de voir le feu d'artifice ainsi que les papillons, demanda Araja.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on restera ici encore quelque temps pour que le Log Pose enregistre le nouvelle itinéraire. Merci beaucoup M. de nous avoir dit cela.

- Y'a pas de quoi mademoiselle. »

Chargée comme une mule, Lya proposa de retourner au bateau afin d'y déposer leurs courses. Araja acquiesça avec un sourire. Puis les deux amies retournèrent sur le bateau. Elles mirent une bonne heure avant d'atteindre l'endroit où ils avaient mis l'ancre.

Araja aida Lya à monter les sacs les plus légers à bord. Elles mirent quelques minutes à tout mettre sur le pont. La jeune femme rangea leur provision dans tous les placards et autres endroits pour stocker un maximum de provisions pour la suite de leur périple. Surtout avec un gros goinfre avec eux.

Au bout d'une bonne demie- heure, elles avaient terminé de tout ranger. Lya se rafraîchit avant de proposer à Araja d'aller partir à la recherche de cet idiot d'Ace. Mais le petit serpent lui montra de sa queue un nuage de poussière qui se dirigeait vers elles. Se doutant de qui il s'agissait, Lya soupira profondément.

En effet, le nuage de poussière s'arrêta juste devant le petit navire dont Lya et Araja descendaient. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, c'est un Ace souriant jusqu'aux dents qui se tenait en face d'elles.

« Enfin je vous retrouve. Je vous ai cherché partout en ville.

- C'est sûr qu'un pirate comme toi ne passe pas inaperçu. T'es même passé à côté de nous quand un groupe de Marine te poursuivait. Pour que tu nous fasses pas le même coup, tu vas porter cette chemise que je t'ai achetée. Au moins, ça te couvre le tatouage dans ton dos.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, Lya. Merci beaucoup, vous avez déjà fait tellement pour moi ! Tu es tellement prévoyante !

- En plus, c'est Araja qui a choisi la couleur j'espère que le rouge te convient ! ? Sinon, tant pis !

- Non, non ! Ca me convient. Merci Araja, merci Lya. »

Sans hésiter, Ace mit la chemise que lui tendait Lya. Il était conscient que son tatouage de Barbe Blanche. Dans le dos était repérable par la Marine et les mercenaires. Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses deux sauveuses en danger, parce qu'il était recherché dans le monde. Il devait les protéger d'eux, le temps qu'ils voyagent ensemble.

Dès qu'il avait revêtu l'habit, le petit groupe se mit en marche vers la ville où avait lieu le festival des papillons. Lya avait insisté pour y aller, ainsi qu'Ace. Araja, qui était épuisée par cette journée sur la terre ferme, était restée au bateau. Etant donner qu'elle était un serpent de mer, elle devait rester un certain temps dans l'eau de mer afin qu'elle ne se déshydrate pas trop.

Mais Lya paraissait sceptique de la véritable raison de son refus de les accompagner en ville. Elle se doutait que la petite chose rose lui cachait quelque chose. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas quoi.

C'est en pensant à cela que Lya suivit Ace en direction de la ville portuaire.

**§§§**

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Ace et Lya avaient atteint la ville où il y avait énormément d'animation. Le festival battait son plein de nombreux forains étaient venus pour l'occasion. Un des forains fit approcher le jeune couple de son stand. Intrigués, les deux s'avancèrent vers lui. A voix basse, il leur dit :

« Vous devez être des voyageurs, je me trompe ? Vous ignorez donc la vieille légende qui entoure ce festival et la raison d'une chasse aux papillons.

- Euh… Oui c'est vrai que nous venons d'arriver.

- Le festival a été créé il y a plusieurs siècles, en hommage au légendaire _**''Papillon Inachis- Io (***)''**_, _le Nymphalide aux 6 ailes_ translucides et lumineuses, telle la lune. On raconte que cet insecte volant, aurait l'étrange capacité d'exaucer le vœu le plus cher dans le cœur de celui, qui arrivait à le trouver. C'est pour le retrouver que la traditionnelle chasse aux papillons est organisée. Beaucoup ont essayé de le dénicher sans y parvenir. Alors, les jeunes tourtereaux, ça vous dit d'y participer ensemble ?

- Hm… Nous ne sommes pas…, balbutia Lya, rouge.

- Ouais, on y participe volontiers. », sortit Ace avec un sourire.

Ravi de l'annonce du jeune homme, le forain les inscrivit sur une liste de participants, et leur donna de filets pour capturer des papillons ainsi qu'une liste d'indice qu'ils devront faire. Il leur indiqua alors la ligne de départ.

Lya lança à Ace un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas voulu participer à ce stupide jeu. Maintenant, elle devait s'amuser à attraper de pauvres insectes volants, alors que le soleil allait bientôt laisser sa place à la lune et aux étoiles.

La jeune femme suivit donc Ace vers le départ où d'autres participants attendaient le lancement du jeu. Ils étaient peu nombreux : il avait 4 binômes –donc Ace et Lya-, ainsi que 3 personnes individuelles. Chaque participants semblaient plus ou moins déterminés à commencer cette chasse nocturne.

Afin de passer temps, Lya lisait le règlement et les indices qu'ils avaient eu. Il y était inscrit que chaque participants devaient trouver les indices noter sur la feuille donnée. La chasse durerait jusqu'à l'aube. Les ''chasseurs'' devront trouver tous les objets dans l'intention de repérer la cachette d'un trésor, caché depuis des années. Car, en effet, personne n'avait réussi à découvrir le secret du mythique '_**'Papillon Inachis- Io**_'', jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout à coup, un homme demanda le silence parmi les participants de la chasse aux papillons. Tout le petit monde se tut lorsque l'homme, semblant être l'organisateur des jeux, déclara d'une voix monotone :

« Chers participants, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez l'ouverture du 500e ''chasse aux papillons''. Vous avez la nuit entière pour tenter de découvrir le trésor. Nous nous retrouverons donc à l'aube, ici, pour déclarer le vainqueur de cette 500e édition. Merci de votre écoute et bonne chance à tous ! »

L'homme saisit un drapeau de couleur blanc, puis l'abaissa afin de signaler le départ de la compétition. Lya ouvrit donc la carte qu'on leur avait donnée. Elle regarda attentivement le bout de papier entre ses mains elle remarqua qu'il y avait 4 points d'étapes. Une, à la rivière une autre dans les montagnes une encore dans la forêt et finalement, une près d'un geyser.

Tous les participants s'étaient jetés vers la première étape qu'était une rivière. Ace, excité comme une puce, saisit le bras de Lya afin de l'entraîner en direction de l'étape. Exaspérée, Lya le suivit en courant derrière lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons il voulait se dépêcher ainsi. Mais en courant dans une plaine, la jeune femme remarqua que les autres participants ne les suivaient pas.

Trouvant cela étrange, elle ne s'aperçut même pas le piège dont les deux avançaient dessus. Ace n'avait pas vu un fil suspendu au sol et le cassa.

Tout à coup, un tronc d'arbre venant de nulle part fonça vers les deux jeunes gens. Lya répara le piège trop tard et ne put l'esquiver à temps. Le tronc d'arbre se dirigea sur la jeune femme. D'un air horrifié, elle regarda le bois foncé vers elle. Mais au moment où elle crut que le bois lui passa juste au- dessus de sa tête, puisqu'elle sentit un courant d'air la frôler. En revanche, elle tomba brutalement au sol avec Ace par- dessus elle.

Une fois le choc de la chute passé, Lya gémissait de douleurs. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés lors de sa chute. Elle sentit d'ailleurs quelque chose de chaud contre son corps. La jeune femme vit avec stupéfaction, qu'Ace était tombé avec elle et était sur elle. Leur regard se croisa Lya devint alors rouge pivoine, étant donner que leurs visages étaient très proches. Un souffle tiède fouetta le visage de la jeune femme.

Légèrement essoufflé, Ace remarqua la gêne de la jeune fille. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui ne passait pas inaperçu au regard de Lya. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, quand le visage du pirate s'approcha de plus en plus près. Ace ne comprenait pas ce qui se produisait : il paraissait attirer par les lèvres tendres et voluptueuses de Lya.

Heureusement, au moment où il allait l'embrasser, Lya posa un de ses doigts sur les lèvres du jeune homme. D'une voix basse mais calme, elle lui dit, ne le quittant pas des yeux :

« Non Ace, ne… ne m'embrasse pas. Je… je t'en prie, ne le fais pas !

- Lya, je ne voulais pas… t'offenser. Dé… désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Y'avait comme une ''envie'' qui m'a submergé et… j'ai été un nul, un idiot de mes gestes déplacés. Je te prie de m'excuser, infiniment désolé.

- Ace… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu… n'as rien fait de mal ! »

Ace s'était relevé afin de s'incliner respectueusement devant la jeune femme. Lya se leva également pour continuer leur route. Elle remercia encore le pirate de l'avoir sauvé à temps d'un piège.

Ace emmena alors la jeune femme en direction de la rivière, indiqué par la carte. Encore confus de sa tentation, il resta à une bonne distance derrière Lya. Quant à la jeune femme, elle essaya d'oublier la tentation du Commandant.

_Pov d'Ace_

_Quel con je fais ! Pourquoi ai-je fais cela ? Je sais que Lya est très stricte en ce qui concerne les attouchements. Surtout depuis que j'en avais profité lors de mon sauvetage. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et avaient en plus, un léger goût sucré. A chaque fois que je la voie, je ressens le besoin de la savoir près de moi. Le besoin de la sentir contre mon puissant corps._

_C'est extrêmement curieux comment elle est importante pour moi. En particulier, en aussi peu de temps. Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à la rivière. Va falloir que je fasse attention si je veux la traverser._

_ Fin du Pov_

_..._

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_*: Le mot **"Schmetterling"** (phonétique : __ˈʃmɛtɐlɪŋ) ( chmet-tèr-ling) vient de l'allemand -une langue que je maîtrise parfaitement- qui signifie **"papillon"**. ^^  
_

_**: L'île dont je mentionne, existe réellement. Elle a pour nom **Ile de Mainau**; elle se situe sur le lac de Constance, en Allemagne dans le Baden- Würtemberg. Célèbre pour les magnifiques jardins de fleurs ainsi que son arboretum, et une serre aux papillons.  
_

_***: **Inachis Io** est un papillon que vous connaissez tous; c'est le fameux **Paon du Jour** dont j'ai utilisé son nom scientifique pour le papillon mythique. **Nymphalide** est la **famille** dont il fait parti.  
_

Si vous souhaitez en savoir davantage, tapez ces noms dans le moteur de recherche._ :-)_

_La suite ne tardera pas à venir. Bonne semaine à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont ! A la prochaine ! _


	11. ARC 2 Chap 11, part 2

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient; sauf les personnages de mon cru (dont Lya et Araja).  
_

_Rating: T (pour le moment).  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_- Etoile du soir:_**_ Désolée __je ne savais pas que ton pseudo s'était celui- là. ^^ Ravie que tu trouves mes idées si bien._

**_- Maya D Hancock: _**_Navrée pour le r__etard, mais j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps. Donc, je ne voyais pas quand je pouvais publier de nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ta question a été répondu dans le précédent chapitre. Je sais que c'est pas évident de prononcer ou de lire le mot alors qu'on ne co__nnaît pas la langue utilisée. Je vous fais d'ailleurs découvrir de nouvelles choses à travers les chapitres. ^^  
_

_**- Sunny :** Danke danke für dein nettes Kommentar. ^^ Ja du hast richtig Geratten; es ist die Insel Manau. XD_

* * *

_Désolée pour le retard mais voici le nouveau chapitre. ^^  
_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Bonne rentrée à tout le monde! _

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**GRAND LINE**

**(ILE SCHMETTERLING) **

**xx**

**Chapitre 11 : **

**L'île Schmertterling  
**

**(part 2)**

Les deux aventuriers arrivèrent enfin, au bout de deux bonnes heures de marches ou de course, à la première étape qu'indiquait la carte. Ils faisaient face à une large rivière avec un courant pas très fort. Elle ne semblait pas trop profonde.

Avec beaucoup de hâte, Ace entraîna Lya vers la berge afin de commencer à traverser l'étendue d'eau. Sans prévenir, la jeune femme arrêta le pirate avant qu'il ne se mette à marcher dans l'eau pure et peu profonde. Ace, ne comprenant pas le geste de sa compagnonne, la regarda incrédule. En soupirant devant l'inattention du pirate, elle lui montra alors en guise de réponse, un panneau en bois où était écrit ''Attention Prudence ! Pièges !''.

Voulant ignorer l'avertissement, Ace marcha le premier dans l'eau. Lya, qui le suivait, l'avertit sur un ton inquiet :

« Non Ace, attends ! Ca doit être truffé de pièges ! On ne peut pas avancer ou la traverser, sans avoir testé le fond sableux de la rivière. … Euh, tu vas bien Ace ? Tu as l'air pâle tout à coup !

- Je… je crois que l'eau de la… du cours d'eau est… salée. Aide- moi, je t'en… prie. Je me sens… faible !

- J'arrive. Je prends juste un long bâton et je te tire sur la rive. C'est incroyable comment tu peux être têtu et foncé sans prendre le temps de réfléchir une seconde. Ne bouge pas, sinon tu t'affaibliras davantage ! »

Ace acquiesça aux propos de Lya. Il resta là, sans bouger en attendant qu'elle revienne le tirer de cet enfer salé. Lya chercha quelque chose afin de venir en aide au pirate. Elle regarda de chaque côté, puis prit une longue branche. Elle la tendit ensuite au jeune homme, toujours bloqué et s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Ace saisit l'objet avec toute la force qui lui restait. Lya, quant à elle, dut tirer de toutes ses forces vers elle, le jeune homme assez pesant. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son compagnon de voyage serait aussi lourd à tirer.

Après un effort surhumain, Lya de nature frêle, avait réussi à le traîner vers le rivage. Essoufflés, les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent de tout leur long en observant le ciel, dont les couleurs du crépuscule flamboyaient la voûte céleste. Empli de gratitude, Ace se releva avec énormément de difficulté pour s'incliner devant elle.

Un peu surprise, Lya le laissa faire et accepta son geste. Il se mit, contre toute attente, par- dessus la jeune femme. La situation lui plaisait de moins en moins bien. D'ailleurs, elle commença à rougir en sentant le corps d'Ace en contact avec le sien, malgré leurs vêtements qui recouvraient la peau. Ace remarqua cela et sourit. Un sourire qui exprimait de la tendresse et du sérieux. Il n'y avait rien de moqueur.

Soudain, leurs visages s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Lya sentit le souffle chaud du jeune pirate contre son visage rouge pivoine. Ace lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je souhaite te remercier de m'avoir à nouveau sauvé la vie. Seulement, à ma manière. Promets- moi de ne pas te fâcher après ; je tiens à ce que tu te laisses faire.

- Euh… Si tu insistes, je te le jure. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à aller trop loin, sinon tu vas le regretter ! »

Et juste à la fin de sa phrase, Ace avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Lya. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme tint sa promesse elle ne se défendit pas. Cela ne lui plaisait pas que cet idiot lui fasse le coup une seconde fois, même si elle a été prévenue. Ace ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche afin d'approfondir davantage son baiser. Il y mit également sa langue qui jouait avec celle de Lya. La jeune fille, légèrement irritée, appréciait ce qu'il faisait, même s'il en profitait à chaque fois de la situation.

A bout de souffle, Ace détacha ses lèvres de celles de Lya. Respirant comme s'ils avaient courus, Lya et Ace se regardèrent un instant avant que le pirate décide de se séparer de Lya. Complètement ailleurs, Lya paraissait encore sous l'effet du baiser d'Ace. Il était si passionné, si brûlant de sensation, que la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'on lui tendait la main.

_Pov de Lya_

_Extraordinaire ! Vraiment, s'était extraordinaire ! Jamais je n'ai senti de pareilles sensations de bien- être. Il a dû avoir d'innombrables femmes pour embrasser si ''ardemment''. _

_Aucun homme à ma connaissance, ne m'a embrassé comme ça ! Même pas la dernière fois où cet idiot en a profité lorsque je lui ai sauvé la vie. C'était comme si, il avait mis toute sa passion dans un unique baiser. _

…

_Mais qu'est- ce je pense là ?! J'ai pas l'intention de féliciter cet idiot pour sa prouesse quand même ! C'est normal qu'il y arrive si bien puisqu'il est plus âgé que moi encore faut- il que je sache quel âge j'ai. *Soupir*_

_En tout cas, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour me mettre dans une situation… ''inconvenante'' ! Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait exprès de se mettre en danger. J'espère juste que toute cette ''aventure'' ne sera pas ébruitée ! J'ai pas envie qu'Araja me fasse des commentaires sur les penchants amoureux qui pourraient avoir entre lui et moi !_

_Bon, faut que je me reprenne._

_ Fin du Pov_

Lya revint à elle, puis saisit la main du Comandant de la 2e flotte. Il arborait son habituel sourire joyeux lorsqu'il aida à relever son amie. Voulant oublier au plus vite ce baiser de remerciement, Lya sortit une corde de son sac à dos. Ace, intrigué, observa la jeune femme. Il pensait que la jeune femme lui fasse des réprimandes ou des compliments pour ce baiser, mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle pourrait être aussi gênée par ce contact.

Lya remarqua le regard d'Ace sur elle. Pour ne pas à devoir le regarder directement dans les yeux, elle s'affaira à sortir la longue corde qui coinçait un peu. En guise de réponse - pour finir ce regard interrogateur-, elle lui déclara :

« Nous allons traverser la rivière, attaché ensemble par la corde. Puisque tu ne peux pas y aller seul, je te traînerai quand tu n'en peux plus. Néanmoins, avance comme moi je ne veux pas que tu déclenches de pièges par inadvertance.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais es- tu assez forte pour me traîner derrière toi ? Tu as déjà eu du mal pour me tirer sur le rivage alors…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je pense y arriver. Je n'ai pas l'air aussi faible et fragile que tu penses le croire ! Maintenant, allons- y ! »

Sans aucun autre mot, Lya et Ace se mirent à avancer vers la rivière. Avec beaucoup de prudence, la jeune femme tâtonnait le fond sablonneux de la rivière avec la même branche qu'elle avait utilisé pour secourir Ace.

Elle découvrit que des dalles recouvraient un chemin qui paraissait sûr. Ace, au bout de la moitié du chemin, était devenu très faible et il n'avançait qu'avec l'aide de la jeune fille. Lya eut de plus en plus de mal à marcher dans l'eau, surtout avec un poids derrière elle. Elle peinait à poser un pied devant l'autre sur les rochers formant un chemin sûr.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient traverser la rivière. Elle maudissait son acolyte d'avoir manger un fruit du démon ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru que se serait aussi difficile de traverser l'étendue d'eau salée. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme trouvait cela étrange que dans une rivière à l'intérieur de l'île soit salée, et non douce. D'où pouvait provenir cette eau ? Sûrement pas de la montagne.

C'était une bien étrange chasse aux papillons qu'ils faisaient. Lya se demandait ce qui pourrait encore leur arriver au cours de chaque étape.

Par chance, elle arriva en fin de compte sur l'autre rive. Epuisée, Lya tomba à genoux sur la rive, tout en entraînant l'autre enclume avec elle. Ils s'affalèrent tous deux à terre, essayant de reprendre des forces et leurs souffles.

De loin, Lya vit d'autres participants arrivés. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux : 3 personnes individuelles ainsi qu'un binôme (2 hommes). Ils passaient tous devant les deux jeunes gens. Certains les ignoraient, alors que d'autres se moquaient d'eux puisqu'ils étaient à présent les derniers.

Lya et Ace n'avaient rien à cirer de leurs réactions si enfantines et puériles. Néanmoins, un jeune homme paraissait intriguer Lya et Ace car, il était le seul qui les regardait avec de la compassion. La jeune femme ne vit pas son visage mais pouvait dire que l'homme était de race blanche (_désolée pour ce terme ^^)_ ), portant un grand haut- de- forme noir sur la tête. Il était vêtu d'une vieille redingote bleue foncée et un pantacourt noir. Il semblait être de corpulence assez musclé malgré, que Lya ne le voyait que de dos.

Après quelques minutes, Ace se leva. Il déclara alors à sa camarade :

« Il est temps d'y aller. J'ai retrouvé toutes mes forces à présent. Viens, lève- toi.

- Heu… Je veux bien mais je suis tellement épuisée que mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Je pense que je me suis surestimée !

- T'inquiète pas, je vais te porter sur mon dos. C'est quand le moins que je puisse faire après m'avoir tiré comme une pierre de plusieurs kilos derrière toi. En même temps, tu te reposeras autant que tu le désires. Rassure- toi, y'a pas d'arrières pensées et je ne tenterais pas à avoir des gestes désobligeant envers toi.

- … J'espère. », termina Lya sur un ton exaspéré.

La jeune femme monta sur le dos d'Ace que le jeune pirate proposait. Elle sentit ses bras la tenir fermement au niveau de ses jambes. Bien installé contre son dos, Lya demanda le pirate si elle n'était pas trop lourde pour lui. Avec un grand sourire, Ace lui assura que non. Au contraire, elle était légère pour une femme. Il avait déjà porté plus pesant qu'elle.

Les deux se mirent alors en route pour les montagnes qui se dressaient au loin, dans la nuit. Lya regarda vers le ciel et se rendit compte que le soleil était presque couché. Seuls quelques rayons subsistaient encore dans le ciel, où un firmament plein d'étoiles faisait place. Bercée par la course d'Ace et absorbée par le magnifique ciel, Lya s'endormit alors dans le dos du pirate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace sentit dans sa nuque, une légère respiration. En regardant du coin de son œil, il comprit pourquoi : Lya dormait. Ravi, le Commandant esquissa un sourire. Il continua toutefois la route vers les montagnes. Bien sûr, le chemin n'était pas sans risque. Car, en effet, de nombreux pièges étaient sur leur route. Mais Ace les sentait venir et pouvait donc les esquiver facilement. Il faisait très attention à ce que Lya ne soit pas trop secoué.

Une bonne heure passa et Lya se réveilla toujours portée par Ace. Pour savoir où ils en étaient la jeune femme demanda à son acolyte, dont sa marche était lente :

« Ah ! Enfin réveillée ! Bien dormi ?

- Euh… Oui. Dis Ace, on est où là ? Sommes- nous toujours en route vers les montagnes ?

- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, on dirait que nous arrivons à une intersection bien étrange pour atteindre les montagnes. »

Ace s'arrêta alors au niveau du chemin où 4 autres routes se divisent afin de se diriger vers les montagnes. Lya remarqua un panneau. Le jeune homme laissa l'intéressée descendre. Cela fit du bien à ses bras, complètement endolorie par cette heure à porter la jeune fille.

Lya s'aperçut que le panneau était semblable à celui de la rivière. Il y était inscrit : ''Choisir le bon chemin, c'est choisir la vérité''. Intriguée par ce que disait le panneau, la jeune aventurière expliqua à Ace qu'il fallait prendre un des 4 chemins qui se dressaient devant eux.

Ace, qui voulait prendre n'importe lequel, se fit arrêter par Lya. Car, elle avait fait son choix sur le chemin à prendre. Etonné, le pirate ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce chemin en particulier. Exaspérée de n'avoir rien remarqué, elle lui expliqua :

« T'es vraiment un crétin ! Tu n'as pas bien regardé chacun de ces chemins, n'est- ce pas ?! Si tu prenais quelques instants, tu remarquerais peut- être que le chemin à notre droite est le seul, à ne pas avoir été empreinté. Là, pas de traces de pas. On en déduit donc, que personne ne l'a utilisé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi seulement lui n'est pas utilisé ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est bizarre que personne ne l'ait pris. En voyant passer les 3 personnes individuelles et le binôme, chaque chemin devait avoir été utilisé au moins une fois. Ca signifie donc qu'il y a moins de participants. … Bon tu es prêt à me suivre ? »

En guise de réponse, Ace lui sourit. Ils se mirent alors en route sur le chemin dont personnes n'avait utilisé. Lya se questionna quand même pour quelles raisons cet itinéraire n'avait pas été pris pour poursuivre la chasse.

Tout à coup, Ace remarqua qu'un insecte volant fut posé sur la robe de Lya, dans le creux du dos. Il prévint la jeune femme de la présence du papillon, puis il le captura en le mettant dans un bocal. On les avait prévenus, au début de la compétition, qu'à chaque étape, les participants recevront un symbole s'ils le méritent. Ce symbole est donc un papillon exceptionnel.

Après avoir rangé le bocal dans le sac à dos, ils continuèrent à gravir la montagne. Ils commençaient à marcher sur un chemin rocheux où ça devenait de plus en plus escarpé. Lya, marchant en tête, sentit une profonde angoisse croître en elle. Elle avait peur de faire un mauvais pas et de tomber dans le vide. Heureusement, Ace était là pour la rattraper en cas de problème.

Durant une heure et demie, les deux compagnons montèrent la montagne en suivant le chemin très escarpé mais sans pièges. Enfin, pour le moment.

Ace avait utilisé ses pouvoirs du pyrofruit afin d'éclairer le chemin devant eux. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de faire un faux pas et chuter en- bas du ravin.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Lya qui avait dormi tout de même une heure, se mit à somnoler. Ses pas furent de moins en moins rapides et à certains moments, elle trébuchait sur de petites pierres. Ace se tenait à ses côtés de manière à la retenir au cas où elle tomberait.

Tout à coup, les deux aventuriers arrivèrent à un promontoire rocheux. Grâce au feu de son poing, Ace éclaira les environs. Ils aperçurent alors une grande corde assez solide, attachée à un rocher qui allait en direction d'une forêt en contre- bas.

En voyant la distance qui séparait le pic rocheux à la forêt, Lya commença à avoir la tête qui tournait. Ace, remarquant son étrange attitude, se précipita vers elle. La jeune femme vit de plus en plus floue devant elle elle titubait. Le pirate saisit le bras de Lya afin de la tirer vers lui. Il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse un mauvais pas, puis ne tombe dans le vide.

Inquiet pour elle, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne va pas depuis qu'on a monté la montagne.

- Je… je crois que… j'ai le vertige !

- Le vertige ? T'as vraiment la peur du vide ? HAHAHAHAHA !

- C'est… c'est pas comique ! Je te signale… que j'ai perdu ma… mémoire ! Je ne peux donc pas … me souvenir de tout ! … OOOOhh !

- Oh làà ! Viens, recule un peu. Comment tu veux faire pour descendre de la montagne ? Y'a pas d'autres chemins.

- Je… je sais pas.

- Moi, j'ai une idée. Grimpe sur mon dos. On va y glisser ! »

Médusée par cette idée, Lya hésita avant de monter à nouveau sur le dos d'Ace. Le pirate sortit du sac à dos une longue corde qu'il fixa sur l'autre corde tendue. Il se mit alors en positon pour prendre de l'élan. Mais il sentit tout à coup, un bras tremblant de peur, s'enroulé autour de son cou. Le bras appartenait à Lya dont la peur du vide avait refais surface. Elle serra si fortement le bras contre la gorge de l'homme, que celui- ci eut du mal à respirer.

Avec une de ses mains, il tenta de desserrer son emprise. Lya comprit le geste d'Ace et son bras se serra autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme essaya de rassurer son amie afin de pouvoir s'élancer. Il compta jusqu'à 3 –pour préparer la malade à la descente-, puis se précipita dans le vide.

Leurs cris tonnèrent à travers la nuit. Lya était apeurée et souhaitait que cela finisse au plus vite, pendant qu'Ace volait à une vitesse hallucinante. La robe de la jeune femme voletait frénétiquement avec la vitesse, qu'à maintes reprises, elle devait tenir son pan.

Ils allèrent atteindre le sol de la forêt lorsque Lya glissa du dos d'Ace. Affolée de tomber de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut, Lya hurla au secours. Ace, remarquant que son amie ait glissé et qui tombait, pesta de la maladresse de la jeune femme.

...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Je sais, je coupe en plein milieu de l'action. Ne m'en voulez pas ! ^^_

_La suite tardera pas à arriver. D'ici là, va falloir patienter! (J'suis sadique! XD)_

_En espérant que ça vous a plu.  
_


	12. ARC 2 Chap 12, part 3

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient; sauf les personnages de mon cru (dont Lya et Araja).  
_

_Rating: T (pour le moment).  
_

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_- Fan de One Piece : _**Merci pour ta review franche. C'est vrai que cet ARC n'a pas beaucoup d'actions mais c'est pour changer un peu. Une bonne chasse aux trésors est toujours intéressante dans une fic avec des pirates. Par ailleurs, je devais faire une partie où Ace et Lya se rapprochent pour la suite de l'histoire. ^^

**- Idrill01:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! ^^

* * *

**Attention : je préviens, ce chapitre est vraiment très court.**

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à poursuivre ! ^^

Merci également à **SayaCrown**, **Souki- chan** et **Yuki kyoko-29** de m'avoir ajouter à leurs **Alerts et Favos**.

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite et fin de cet ARC. Il sera beaucoup plus long que celui- ci.

* * *

**- ''Stars above the Ocean'' -**

**xx**

**GRAND LINE**

**(ILE SCHMETTERLING) **

**xx**

**Chapitre 12 : **

**L'île Schmetterling **

**(part. 3)**

Afin de la sauver, il lâcha à son tour la tyrolienne de manière à tenter de la secourir. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pyromanes pour former avec ses poings, de gigantesques colonnes de feu. Grâce à cela, il put accélérer en ''volant'' dans l'intention d'atteindre le sol à temps. Il pourrait alors la rattraper à temps.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ace atterrit juste quelques secondes, à l'endroit où Lya devait tomber, avant l'impact. Il tendit ses bras, puis réceptionna la jeune femme. Malheureusement, pas comme il voulait : Lya était un peu plus éloignée et avait atterri sur le corps du jeune homme.

Un énorme _''Blam''_ se faisait entendre dans une forêt silencieusement, plongée dans l'obscurité. Un petit cratère s'était formé à cause de l'impact violent. Lya se frotta douloureusement son arrière- train. Elle se leva pas immédiatement et entendit Ace râlé de mécontentement. Remarquant qu'elle tardait à se relever, il vociféra d'une voix dure :

« 'Tin ! Descends de mon dos maintenant ! Avec tes bêtises, t'as failli y rester ! T'es vraiment pas croyable comme femme !

- Ca va, ça va. T'as pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable. T'avais qu'à mieux te placer et puis… Oh ! Un papillon ! Vite, le filet ! Il faut l'attraper.

-QUOI ?! Non mais… attends, je rêve ! T'es complètement fêlée ou quoi ?! »

Sans faire attention aux paroles d'Ace, Lya sortit le filet à papillon afin d'attraper l'insecte volant. Lentement et avec toute la discrétion qu'elle pouvait avoir, la jeune femme réussit à capturer le magnifique papillon aux ailes dorées et fines. Fascinée, elle mit délicatement l'insecte dans le hall où était encore l'autre papillon. Ils avaient à présent deux papillons sur les 5.

Tout en grommellent, la pirate se leva difficilement puisqu'il avait d'horribles douleurs dans son dos. L'atterrissage de Lya l'avait pas mal touché.

Soudain, une douce odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Tel un éclair, il se mit à courir en suivant la délicieuse flagrance en hurlant dans la forêt sombre : _''A manger !''_ Lya avait à peine suivis ce que Ace venait de dire, qu'elle vit un nuage de poussière se former là où se tenait le pirate.

Avec hâte, la jeune femme remballa le bocal aux papillons au fond de son sac. Elle se mit également à suivre Ace, malgré l'obscurité qui l'entourait. A certains moments, la jeune femme frissonnait, car l'air dans la forêt avait beaucoup baissé. La chair de poule fit hérisser les poils de Lya.

Contre toute attente, elle sentit également l'odeur de nourriture à proximité. Intriguée, Lya essaya de suivre tant bien que mal, la flagrance venant de nulle part. Pour se réchauffer un peu et malgré la fatigue, elle courut à travers les arbres, sur un sentier assez plat.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme arriva dans une clairière bien éclairée. Ce qui la fit cligner des yeux, en attendant de s'habituer à la clarté. Cette lumière provenant de nulle part était tellement vive, qu'elle fit mal aux yeux. Car, depuis que la nuit était tombée, les yeux de Lya s'étaient habituées à l'obscurité afin d'avancer dans le noir.

Une fois que la jeune femme put à nouveau voir, elle fut stupéfaite de constater ce qui se dressait devant elle : au milieu de la clairière, il y avait une table où d'innombrables plats très divers étaient posés. Tout autour de la table, il y avait à bonne distance, des flambeaux qui éclairaient l'endroit. La clairière paraissait immense et assez jolie.

En examinant du regard la table avec la nourriture, Lya remarqua un étrange bol dressé en bout de table. Devant, une affiche était posée où _''Grandeur d'âme''_ fut écrit dessus. Ne comprenant pas cette signification, la jeune femme déporta son regard vers les chaises près des repas. Elle les fixait une à une, puis elle s'arrêta.

Sur une des chaises, la jeune aventurière vit un homme avec un chapeau orange, la tête dans son assiette. Elle essaya de ne pas s'énerver contre cet idiot dont elle connaissait l'identité. Les manières d'Ace commençaient à l'agacer, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'égosiller après lui il se faisait tard. Elle entendit alors son estomac grogné. Toute la nourriture sur la table lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Lya s'assit finalement à table et se prit tout ce qu'elle avait envie. Il y avait de tout : de la viande rôtie jusqu'aux légumes à la vapeur et de la salade aux fruits aux tartes. Elle avait l'embarras du choix.

C'est avec une assiette bien remplie que la jeune femme reprit des forces. Sa conscience vint alors lui soulever des interrogations. Comme par exemple : qui a préparé tous ces plats ? Ou, où sont les gens qui ont installé tout cela ? Des plats encore chauds, en pleine forêt, était tout sauf normal.

Son regard se porta vers le mystérieux bol au bout de la table. Lya se demandait son utilité. En réfléchissant un peu, une lumière lui vint à l'esprit. Si ce repas faisait partie d'une étape ? Le bol vide devait sûrement être là pour remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre, ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de préparer ce petit festin. Pour montrer sa gratitude, la jeune femme déposa une partie de son assiette dans le bol.

Tout à coup, Ace se réveilla et avait sur son visage, de nombreux grains de riz collés sur sa peau. En voyant la tête qu'il avait, Lya, assise en face de lui, éclata de rire. Tel un ahuri, le jeune pirate ne comprenait pas ce que faisait rire son amie aux éclats. Sans lui demander, il se jeta sur un morceau de viande rôtie en sauce se situant devant lui. Comme une moissonneuse- batteuse, il saisit la nourriture à une vitesse alarmante en fourrant tout dans sa bouche. Il ressemblait plus à une marmotte qu'à un hêtre humain. Il mâcha puis avala le tout, ce qui provoqua un étouffement à cause de la nourriture.

Voyant Ace en difficulté, Lya se leva pour lui taper dans le dos. Grâce à ce petit geste, le jeune homme put avaler le contenu de sa bouche en une fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient tout vidé. Bien entendu, Ace était celui qui avait le plus mangé. Grâce à ce repas, Lya avait repris des forces pour le reste de leur périple. D'après le trajet de la lune –de là où elle se tenait- la jeune femme pouvait en conclure qu'il était à proximité de minuit. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher.

Elle se leva de table. En fouillant dans son sac, elle sortit un grand torchon aux carreaux rouges. Elle l'étala soigneusement sur la table et y déposa le reste du festin dans le torchon. Cela pourrait leur être utile pour tenir le reste de la nuit.

Soudain, Ace demanda l'attention de son amie : il avait voulu chercher un sentier ou une route quelconque pour poursuivre la compétition. Puis, il vit une étrange petite lumière jaunâtre voletée dans le noir.

Exaspérée de tout cela, Lya s'approcha de lui. La première chose qu'elle nota, était qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau papillon exotique. Ace, comprenant qu'il fallait le capturer, tenta de l'attaquer avec l'aide du filet. Voyant ce que le jeune homme essayait de faire, Lya s'interposa in extremis entre le papillon –volant tranquillement en direction d'un sentier- et Ace.

Excédée par cet idiot de première catégorie, elle ferma fortement son poing, avant de l'abattre avec vigueur sur la tête du Commandant de la 2e division de Barbe Blanche, à 2 reprises. Deux belles bosses germèrent spontanément du crâne. Avec un sourire un peu contrarié, le jeune homme se tourna vers Lya il souhaitait interpréter le geste de la jeune fille.

Pas le temps de lui expliquer en détail, elle lui prit la main en le mettant en marche. Ils devaient talonner l'insecte volant qui se dirigeait entre les arbres. Le papillon fut donc un guide pour eux.


End file.
